When Alice Met Bella
by ChloeTHG
Summary: Alice POV. sequel to 'Im Alice'. Alice has flashes, changes and worrys- but somethings constantly on her mind, what could it be? haha, Alice's version of twilight, guys i hope you love it:D
1. Changes

**It's finally here!**

**This is the sequel to 'Im Alice' that I promised you all (:**

**I know, the title's not anything special 'When Alice Met Bella' but hey-ho, I can change it if anyone thinks of something better**

**So let's get started.**

**Chapter1- Changes.**

It was here in this very room when suddenly, everything changed. Though nothing had changed, I could feel a big change coming, but this change didn't have a vision- it was like . . . something I couldn't describe, something that was almost defiantly going to happen, only- no one knew that yet. How strange.

I shook of the feeling with a jolt when I felt someone's questioning gaze on me, that's when I remembered that I was only in the boring old cafeteria of Fork's High with my family, what could possibly change or have any effect on my life _here_? The thought was almost humorous- this lame old building was full of fragile little humans who we paid no attention to. I decided I'd try to forget about the so called 'change' that I felt coming- it was nothing, though of course, because I _was_ Alice, it still bugged me.

This was our second year of being here; the story was that we moved down here from Alaska because Carlisle had gotten offered a job at the local hospital in town and that, obviously he had accepted.

I looked over at Jasper, my lovely Jasper whose eyes were burning black with thirst, it felt wrong to see him like this, but we were trying to make him stronger, if he could resist temptation in this medium sized room full of our classmates, couldn't he get further? I knew we were pushing his limits, and it wasn't exactly safe- for the humans anyway- but it would be better for Jasper if he could handle this.

With a sigh, I called, _'Edward?' _in my head, I knew I had his attention, but he didn't turn to face me like a normal conversation, this was what we called our special little conversation, because no one knew we were having them.

'_How is he holding up?'_ I thought towards him.

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched down slightly to form a frown, the movement was so slight that a human wouldn't notice it. My sharp-sighted vampire family, however, would notice- if they were paying attention, which they were not.

I was alarmed at Edward's reply and immediately started skimming through visions, trying to find the source of the frown, or at least Jasper's future. _'Is there any danger?' _I demanded.

Edward turned his head slightly to the left, sighed, and then back to the right. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes at the sound of his sigh, but at least she didn't know the reasons behind it. Edward was shaking his head- telling me there was no danger, of course Jasper wouldn't attack anyone- I was selfish to even think it.

'_Let me know if it gets to bad' _I warned Edward through my mental voice.

His eyes flickered to the ceiling and back to the wall he was currently staring at, a nod.

'_Thanks for doing this'_ I told him, I was truly grateful that he was willing to look out for Jasper, and warn me if anything got to close, even if I wasn't a mind reader like my brother, I knew Jasper was struggling, it had been two weeks since we all hunted last, and Jasper was thirsty, the rest of us could handle it easily, okay maybe, if a human got too close it was a little uncomfortable- but we were pushing Jasper's limits now, way too far.

I started daydreaming- if that was possible- but if not, then I guess it was just thinking, but I saw vivid pictures, I realised they were parts of my visions, blurry ones that were un-decided, and past ones that I had ignored or let go, shoved into a corner that could be called 'unwanted' in a small part of my over-sized brain. There was one that caught my attention- it was a picture of _this_ cafeteria, but it flicked to another too quickly for me to examine it, this put another bug in me, what was wrong with me today? Everything felt so strange, so familiar, like I was missing something important that I of all people should _see_.

I was brought out of my reverie at the sound of Edward kicking Jasper's chair.

Jasper looked at the table embarrassed . . . and guilty? "Sorry." He muttered.

And then I realised what I had missed as I saw Edward shrug and stare after a small sandy-haired girl walking away from our table, I remembered her as being a girl called Whitney, she was in my maths class.

I got defensive then; Edward thought Jasper was going to harm her.

"You weren't going to do anything." I soothed Jasper, shooting a death glare at my brother. "I could see that." I lied, I wasn't even paying attention really, but better for Jasper to try and be positive.

From the corner of my eye I saw the grimace Edward was fighting- the one that would give my lie away. He quickly smoothed his expression and I shot a _'thanks' _towards him.

"It helps if you think of them as people." I suggested to Jasper, my voice too high and fast for any human in hearing range to understand- "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister who she adores, her mother invited Esme to that garden party remember?"

"I know who she is." Jasper snapped before turning away from me to face the small window on the wall behind him. His tone made me stop myself from what I was going to say- I'd upset him, great.

We would go hunting later, I didn't care what anyone else said, Jasper wouldn't refuse, he was way too thirsty to resist, and we should stop playing with his thirst, it wasn't fair- it wasn't safe. We would just accept that Jasper would never be able to control himself as much as the rest of us could.

With a sigh I stood up with my prop- my lunch tray, with my un-bitten apple, and un-touched pizza- and left the room. Jasper had had enough of my encouragement, I should just leave him be, and look out for his future for the rest of today, we could leave school early if it helped him, I didn't mind. One hour of English Literature that could be missed, bargain.

I headed to my class and sat down waiting in my seat, only three minutes until the bell rang anyway, I searched my visions- again- for the third time today actually. But I didn't see anything devastatingly tragic.

_Jasper sitting in silence before going to physics,_

_Edward staring at a group of human teenagers in the cafeteria, _no,_ one human girl with deep chocolate eyes, medium brown hair and a pale creamy-coloured complexion, her cheeks would blush and she'd look at the table._

How strange, Edward wouldn't stare at a bunch of his classmates- but strangely I recognized the brown-haired human girl. And then it clicked, she was the new girl- Isabella Swan, she was expected, I'd seen a vision of her arriving at school a few months ago when her father, the chief police of Fork's had set up her 'return' to Washington state, the town of clouds and rain after she had spent many sunny days in heat of Phoenix with her mother- I'd even over-herd the conversation he'd had with miss Cope.

The bell rang then and the humans flooded into class, my throat burned as a young girl called Emily sat in front of my chair and fanned her blonde curls out behind her, but the smell quickly faded and I was able to breath again- as soon as the teacher started his lecture I began searching for Jasper, watching every small insignificant choice he made, my every thought was on him, because Jasper was my priority right now, he needed me.

_Jasper was going to sit near the front of the class- a table to him self away from the scent of the humans. _My vision told me, which was good- he was making changes to help himself instead of sitting in his usual seat at the back where the scents of human blood would blow in his face time and time again and make the venom flow in his mouth.

The hour past quickly, and I hadn't missed a thing- Jasper was perfectly fine at the moment.

I walked swiftly down the corridors and out the parking lot door onto the car park where Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were already waiting outside by the steps. I went over to them, took Jasper's hand and headed towards Edward's Volvo where Edward probably already was.

I opened the passenger seat and climbed in, Rose, Emmett and Jasper in the back- Edward wasn't here, but his scent was strong- like he's been here for a while and then got out and walked somewhere- would he have already gone home? I didn't think so.

"Where is he?" Rosalie complained, tapping her steel-like nails on the seatbelt strap that wasn't strapped around her.

"I don't know." I told her, there was no point in looking through my visions for him, if he was somewhere important or heading somewhere important then I would know.

Half a minute later I saw him- hurrying towards the car in a pace much too fast for a human, good job the lot was almost empty, and that no one was staring after him.

"Edward!" I gasped as I took on his expression, his eyes were burning, his face a shade paler and his breathing heavy though I could tell he was trying to calm down, even without Jasper's extra gift I could feel his anxiety.

He shook his head at me. Oh. Fine then, don't tell me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett suddenly demanded speaking the words in all our heads, though he didn't ask the question as formal as I would have . . .

Edward didn't answer, he swung the car into reverse and hit the accelerator before we were out of school grounds- Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all turned to stare at me for information- I shrugged- I couldn't see backwards however hard I could, I wished id been paying attention to Edward and Jasper during English, I hated it when I didn't know.

I searched ahead instead, and gasped.

_Edward leaving._

"You're leaving?" I cried.

"Am I?" Edward hissed back.

I saw it then, as Edwards resolve wavered and his future headed into a dark direction . . .

_Bella Swan dead, Edward's eyes blazing crimson red with fresh human blood, the search that her father Charlie Swan would lead when she disappears, the time my family would wait until it was safe enough to pull out and start again._

"Oh." I gasped and the picture grew more specific,

_Bella standing in a small kitchen with yellow cupboards, her back to Edward as he stalked her from the shadows . . . heading closer towards her with his silent footfalls and-_

"Stop!" Edward demanded.

My eyes flung open wide- Edward's face was tortured but at the same time . . . like he could imagine that happening.

"Sorry." I muttered, surely it was hard for him seeing that in my head.

I felt the gazes of my family from the back of my head but I didn't turn to answer their gaze, it wasn't my place to say.

My vision shifted again-

_An empty highway, dark night, the trees coated in snow, flashing by at 200 miles per hour._

"I'll miss you." I whispered, "No matter how short a time you're gone."

We were nearly home so I told Edward to drop us of here, "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded once and the car squealed to a sudden stop. Emmett, Rose and Jasper got out in silence; I knew they were expecting me to explain later. "You will do the right thing." I murmured- an order- "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too." And I was positive of that fact.

"Yes." Edward agreed, but I didn't know If he was in agreement to everything I'd said, or just the last part.

I slid out in silence, though my head was filled with anxiety, I had to trust Edward- he was my brother. So I went to join the others in the shadows of the trees and heard the Volvo accelerate towards town behind me. My vision flashed backwards and forwards between the bright image of Edward's future where he would say goodbye to Carlisle and leave for a while . . . and the dark-sighted future at which he drank the blood of Bella Swan, my poor brothers eyes burning bright red in the night as he drained her body . . .

**AN: first chapter- it's up and running! So there's Alice view on the first chapter of her story of twilight- im writing this using Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of **_**Midnight**__**Sun**_** to know what Alice is up to those first few chapters as the original **_**Twilight**_** hasn't got a lot about Alice at the beginning. Please read and review, I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did with 'Im Alice'. **


	2. The Passing Days

**Chapter 2 - The Passing Days.**

Three days had passed, it was Thursday dinner, and I was sitting in the Cafeteria at school with Jasper and my siblings- but Edward still hadn't returned. Thankfully _I_ knew where he was, and _I _knew what was going to happen there. Well, wasn't it so obvious that he was in Denali with Tanya, Kate, Irina and there newest additions to the family, Carmen and Eleazar? It was the best place for him to be, in the sight of our caring, loyal _cousins_ as such- far away from Forks, far away from the temptation that was Bella Swan.

On the off hand, Tanya had gotten the wrong idea, _naturally_. She was still so hiked up and desperate for him in a way that was far too attached to be called 'friendship' because we all knew Tanya had a thing for Edward. She never gave up on him, though she had every right to, especially when he didn't return her passionate feelings for the strawberry-blonde vampire. I'd had a vision earlier this morning whilst driving to school in Rosalie's flashy BMW convertible, Tanya was waiting for tonight when she would spring and take a chance at making Edward hers- and Edward would, as politely as possible, refuse her, I couldn't see further than that though, because Edward didn't know what was going to happen for him to decide the outcome.

Esme was distraught- no doubt in that one- she was probably moping around the house right now, waiting for Carlisle's shift at the hospital to end. She'd be cleaning the already spotless house, polishing the perfectly-shiny furniture, and dusting away the invisible cobwebs, invisible because there were none, she just cleaned anyway. And when she was done she'd sit on the sofa with the TV turned on, though she wouldn't watch it, and read a magazine. Possible order a new chair, or curtains or bed sheets though none of us slept- but she'd try and distract herself from the loneliness that she felt inside her now Edward had left.

I looked up from the table as I heard the clumsy footsteps that I was expecting to hear- enter the dining room; Bella Swan was standing in the dinner queue with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton at her sides, completely oblivious to the way that Mike ogled over her, it made me emotionally sick. In any second Bella's eyes would sweep across the room and she would stare at my family's table looking for Edward, who of course, hadn't been here for the past three days.

Emmett was staring at her too, so I kicked his chair to get his attention- he looked at me the same moment that Bella looked at our table. I heard her quiet sigh, distinctive against the babble of human conversations as she noticed again that my table only held the four of us, and not the one boy she was interested in seeing.

I warned my family every time Bella was about to glance at our table so that we could fidget and not look in her direction, that day she spent with Edward in biology couldn't have been pleasant, meeting one of Rosalie's glares or Emmett's mocking eyes was surely going to scare her more, for some strange reason- I didn't want to frighten this clueless human girl. I had a strange feeling about her, something twigging on the end of my brain like it had her first day, but it was something with many loose ends that I couldn't tie together- but more than anything I felt something strong- some future far away and undecided maybe . . . but I also had that shock where the thought occurred to me that I _knew_ what was bothering me, I just couldn't piece it together properly.

I spent lunch thinking about it, again- but luckily the bell rang sooner than I expected and I walked off to my lessons.

The rest of the day flew by quickly.

~O~

When we returned home I greeted Esme who was, as I expected, reading a magazine- and then went to my computer. Might as well get something done on the fashion project I'd started a few weeks ago. Quickly typing my password on the touch screen, the computer loaded immediately and I started work.

A few hours passed and my eyes focused on something far away-

_Edward and Tanya were having a short conversation. He was lying down in the snow before making a decision and then sprinting through the Denali forest in the direction of Forks, arriving home and hunting- going back to school._

"Alice, Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked in an urgent tone that I was familiar with, it was the same anxious voice he had every time he noticed that I was distracted by a vision. When my eyes must go blank and I could see nothing but the future ahead of me.

"Edward's coming home." I sighed, a small smile on my face.

Jasper grimaced- he'd be the weakest one again tomorrow, but it wasn't true, we would do everything we could to make sure Edward wasn't tempted by Bella, he could skip class if he needed too.

"Oh thank god." Esme murmured no longer wanting to read her magazine, and instead coming to stand behind me and peep over my shoulder. "I'm so glad he'll be home. When do you see him coming back?"

I focused on my vision again- _An hour before midnight._

"Around eleven o'clock." I told her when my eyes focused back on the present rather than the upcoming future.

"Oh good, that's not so long to wait- where are you're brother and sister?" She wondered.

I giggled, I'd already saw _that_ vision and it wasn't a pleasant thing to see, not unless Jasper and I needed some new sex moves . . .

Jasper, feeling the emotion around me, and from upstairs, laughed too. "Can't you guess." He whispered to Esme, trying to keep his voice quiet so that Emmett and Rose wouldn't hear our discussion.

Esme rolled her eyes but she stopped breathing at the same time Jasper and I did and we all listened to the silence from upstairs, silence.

"How strange." I murmured cocking an eyebrow. I was positive that I'd had the vision today.

But then we heard Rosalie's heavy breathing and her quiet giggle- obviously they _had_ heard our conversation because then she yelled "Do you mind!" in an almost-embarrassed tone.

Jasper and I fell about laughing but Esme stood there 'tut-tutting' and shaking her head, a tiny smile on the corners of her lips.

Carlisle walked through the door then, and Jasper and I were still clutching our stomachs with laughter.

"Do I get to here the joke?" he asked casually, placing his suitcase on the table next to my computer. "You pair are in stitches."

"Yes." I gasped between giggles- "Rosa and-"

"Emmett . . ." Jasper finished my sentence for me.

Understanding crossed his features immediately and he chuckled once before shaking his head- as Esme did- and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Oh and Carlisle . . ." I trailed off remembering my vision.

"Yes Alice?" he asked warily, eyeing me and Jasper suspiciously, but we'd stopped laughing now, and Jasper was sending waves of calm towards me as he pressed the palm of his hand to my shoulder.

"It's nothing bad." I promised rolling my eyes, "good actually, very . . . good."

"Go on then, tell me."

"Edward's coming home." I grinned.

Carlisle smiled back, his perfected face lighting up- "Yes that is good. I'm so happy he's coming back, he did the right thing to leave but I have missed him so very much."

"I know." I sighed, "me too."

~O~

It was five to eleven; Jasper, Emmett and Esme were sitting on the sofa watching a comedy show. Rosalie was upstairs gloating over her beauty in the mirror, Carlisle was in his office, reading or working on some paper-work he'd received from the hospital, and I was watching the clock, willing time to go faster, trying to force the un-usually slow hands to tick faster.

At exactly fifteen minutes and twenty-five point three seconds past eleven I heard the light footsteps of someone running through the forest, heard the soft bound over the river, heard the crackle and the swoosh of the leaves as something fast and strong blew by them. Of course it could only be Edward.

"Edward's back!" I chimed excitedly my voice ringing like bells, and I dashed out the door to meet him on the porch steps with Emmett half a step behind me his breath blowing against the back of my hair.

Half a second spent outside and then I saw the faint glow of Edward's skin, and his dark golden eyes and messy bronze hair as he stepped out from the forest and onto the meadow around our house.

I ran to him, jumping on him and embracing him in a hug, Emmett wrapped the huge muscles of his arms around us both and put his fist to Edward's shoulder- "Welcome back bro!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Emmett, Alice; it's good to see you. I have missed you." Edward replied sadly. "I shouldn't of run away like that, it was cowardly of me- I should have faced it head on, I will control myself better next time." And he seemed determined to prove that to himself and us.

I ignored the second sentence and spoke anyway. "We've missed you too, oh so much Edward, especially Esme, she's been distraught- truly broken hearted, come on in quick, you must see her straight away." I ordered, dragging him along me, my hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"Okay, okay, im coming." He insisted, following on behind me, his expression annoyed, and I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know what his thoughts would be. It was the sentence he used so often around me it could make me feel special. 'You're awfully small to be so annoying'. I laughed remembering the sound of his voice when he said it.

And then we went back to the house where he was greeted by the rest of the family- even Rosalie smiling and welcoming our brother back.

He assured us that he would be fine to go to school tomorrow, and when I suggested that we hunt right now, he agreed without a fuss, Jasper's smile was smug as well as pleased, but both reasons were because Edward was the centre of attention, the one who would be watched carefully.

I felt the urge to whack my lover around the head with the back of my hand, smugness and satisfaction radiated out from him and I was positive that everyone had noticed. Only _I_ would bother to mention it later tonight though, Jasper shouldn't feel like that about Edward. It wasn't nice.

**AN: Edwards back again! Reviews were amazing for the last chapter, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, and I'm really happy to here from my reviewers from 'Im Alice' – it means you've stayed with me! Thank you all! I'll update soon. Love StaryEyedPower.**


	3. Helping Edward

**Chapter 3- Helping Edward.**

The bell rang for lunch and I went to meet my family outside, it was snowing and there were piles of ice and slush scraped up the sides of the school building. Em, Jazz and Edward were in the middle of the parking lot, Jasper and Emmett lobbing slush balls at Edward- who didn't respond much. Eventually they turned on each other, which left me and Rose standing cautiously next to someone's Toyota watching those imbeciles throw slush in each others faces.

I saw Emmett grab a handful and squeeze it in his fist, looking around to make sure Jasper wasn't looking; he held it there for a while. And that gave me an idea. Picking up my own ball of ice I held it tightly in my hand, it wouldn't melt there in the coolness of my skin and it would be a good weapon later.

"Ewe. Not you as well Alice." Rosalie complained wrinkling her face in disgust.

I laughed at her, and started walking towards the buildings, the boys caught up with us immediately.

~O~

"It's going to be okay." I breathed as we walked into the crowded lunch room, I was completely focused on the immediate future of my visions, Bella wasn't even here yet, and everything would be okay. I was partly aware of Jasper's grip on my elbow as he directed me in the right direction with Emmett and Rosalie somewhere close in front, Edward at my side. Emmett was taking on the roll of 'bodyguard' by the look of his stance and the protective way he walked in front of Edward.

"Of course it is." Edward grumbled, he thought our behaviour was ridiculous, but actually we were just being cautious, ready to help if it was necessary.

_Bella sitting with Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren and Eric at a front table, west side of the room._

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in, she wont be downwind if we sit in our regular spot." I told them, mainly Edward as this was to do with him the most.

I heard him sigh, "Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine."

My vision told me then, that it _would_ be fine. I blinked once, and felt Jasper helping me into my seat, we must have been at our table but I wasn't focused. I focused on the lunch room then, looking at Edward in the eye. "Hmm . . ." I mused surprised, "I think you're right."

"Of _course_ I am." Edward muttered.

I knew that Edward would be on the look out for any suspicious thoughts about the Cullen's in the human's heads, apart from Bella's. Edward had explained that for some irritating reason that he didn't know why, that he couldn't see- or hear anything from inside Bella Swan's head. Apparently it had never happened before; it was just a part of who Edward was that he got to see into people's minds and here the thoughts passing by as they were thought of. Not once had this been a problem, until now.

Part of my mind was keeping tabs of visions, I needed to know _when _Bella would walk in so I could tell Edward and we could act human.

"Anything new?" Jasper wondered.

Edward focused on him, "Nothing. She . . . must not have said anything."

I raised my eyebrows at his statement, and looking around our table I realized we all wore the same mystified expression.

Emmett chuckled, "Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are. I bet _I _could have frightened her better than _that_."

I rolled my eyes, Edward rolled his eyes, and Emmett beamed.

"Wonder why . . ." Emmett trailed off, obviously thinking about why Edward couldn't here anything from the girls head, because Edward suddenly looked frustrated,

"We've been over that. I don't _know._"

_Bella walking through the cafeteria doors in two seconds with Jessica._

"She's coming in." I murmured. Edward went rigid. "Try to look human."

"Human you say?" Emmett asked and I saw the vision of what he was planning:

_Emmett throwing his secret snowball at me._

Emmett held up his right fist revealing the snowball he had hidden there in his palm, his eyes were on Jasper but he abruptly hurled the ice chunk across the table at me. I flicked it gently away with a flutter of my fingers back in his direction but he moved and the ice ball when flying across the lunch room, and shattered with a crack against the wall. The brick it hit cracked too and all human heads in that corner turned to stare at the mess on the wall with the broken brick.

"Very human, Emmett" Rosalie scolded, "Why don't you punch you're fist through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it, baby." He replied with a grin and a wag of his eyebrows. Rosalie ignored his comment and turned to face the centre of the table with our trays of food.

Edward grinned then for no reason at all, his eyes on Emmett but I knew he wasn't paying attention to their rattling conversation- his thoughts must be in the same place mine was. Listening to the queue in the Cafeteria where Bella, Mike and Jessica stood, I'd just heard Bella tell Jessica that she felt ill. Of course, Edward got more information than I did as he could hear the thoughts of the humans surrounding her.

Edward didn't look at them, but I watched from the corner of my eye as they all sat with Jessica's friends at their usual table at the front of the room, just like I had promised.

I had another quick snap from a vision, _Bella looking at our table._

'She's going to look soon.' I thought towards Edward, elbowing him, 'Act human.'

I heard Edward clench his teeth together behind his false grin; he was still staring at Emmett. And Emmett was about to make a comment Edward wouldn't want to here.

"Ease up Edward." Emmett complained, frustrated. "So you kill one human, it's hardly the end of the world is it."

"You would know." Edward muttered.

Emmett laughed, "You've got to learn to get over things, like I do. Eternity is a very long time to wallow in guilt."

Whilst Emmett was concentrated entirely on Edward I threw _my_ secretly stashed snowball into Emmett's surprised and unsuspecting face just half a second before Bella looked in our direction.

He blinked, surprised and then said- "You asked for it." Unaffected by me throwing snow in his face, he shook his hair towards me and the melting ice splashed out of his hair in a shower of half liquid and half ice.

"Eww." Rose complained as we leaned back from Emmett's shaking head.

I laughed then and everyone joined in, Bella was still staring at us, watching us play and laugh like any other norm- well not _normal_ humans- but abnormally pale and attractive looking humans. That's the way she's see us.

I expected her to look down, but I knew she was still staring, so I held up my tray as a shield from the remaining ice splatters. But despite my efforts, Edward looked in her direction anyway. Someone must have thought his name or something and he'd turned immediately.

_Bella blushing and looking down at the table._ My tabbed visions told me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." I heard Jessica giggle, whispering to Bella.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" was Bella's response, but as Edward was already listening and staring like a moron in their direction I didn't bother listening anymore, there was no point, and humans crushing on my big brother didn't hold any interest for me. It was an everyday thing, I was used to it- though it could be annoying when some random senior girl walks up to you- braver than all the rest to speak to the freaky Cullen's and asks you if Edward was already seeing someone or had a girlfriend, me and Rose always lied and said yes, or told the truth and said 'no, but he isn't interested' a little bit harshly. I noticed how no one ever went up to Jasper or Emmett and asked them, surely they looked scarier, but I wished I knew what Emmett's response to _that_ question would be.

Eventually the humans filed out of the cafeteria, some rushing to class in the furthest building and some heading outside in hope of more snow. But me and the rest of my family stayed in our seats, waiting for Edward to decide what he was going to do.

I searched my visions, but Edward was un-decided. It was fifty-fifty and I could see that if he chose to go to class, that Bella would be there before him, they would have to work together in the lab working with onion root, I saw a happy image there filled with smiles and small talk, but I also noted that there would be a time when Edward may grip the table for support when Bella waved her hair towards him, but he had hunted last night- he was in control.

"I _think_ its okay." I told him hesitant, his mind was set now, but it could change so easily . . . "You're mind is set, I _think _you'll make it through the hour."

"Why push it Edward?" Jasper asked smugly, "Go home, and take it slow."

"What's the big deal?" Emmett disagreed, "Either he kills her or he doesn't. Might as well get it over with, either way." I didn't know how he managed it, but Emmett was one of those rare and bizarre people who were always able to shrug off a serious situation.

"But I don't want to move yet, Emmett. We're nearly out of high school, finally." Rose moaned, and I did feel sympathy for her, she graduated this year, and if Edward killed Bella now then we'd have to move, and that meant start high school again so we could stay in the next place longer. I remembered a time when I was so excited to be going to high school- that seemed like a lifetime ago- school was incredibly un-interesting when you'd been through it more than twice.

I was caught of-guard by _another_ vision, _Edward going to class, talking to Bella and trying to read her eyes, working with her, and talking and breathing._

"No Rose . . . It's firming up. I am ninety-three percent sure nothing bad will happen if he goes to class." I told her, hoping to ease some of her irritation at the fear of starting high school again. Part of my mind wondered what had happened in Edward's thoughts that would make my vision stronger, more positive. I looked at him inquisitively wondering.

"Go to class." Edward ordered, standing up and pushing away from the table. I watched him swiftly walk of towards biology. I would keep a close eye on his future. Just in case.

In my English class I concentrated on Edward's future, seeing what would happen two seconds before it happened, Edward slipped up twice, calling her Bella instead of Isabella, and saying he didn't wear contacts. Not great. Somehow, he lasted the lesson- then five minutes before the bell I saw a horrifying vision:

_Edward breathing in a deep breath, Bella's scent hitting him in the back of the throat, venom flowing in his mouth, eyeing her blush- as he got ready to bite . . ._

I gasped in horror, looked around my classroom once and then darted out the room towards the science buildings- I walked too fast but there wasn't time for me to be human paced now, Edward was going to kill her. I noticed Emmett staring wide eyed out of his senior class window but didn't see the vision to go with his worried expression- I didn't pay any attention to it. He could come help me if he wanted to, I didn't know what I was going to do yet, drag Edward out of class? Or help him clean up the bloody mess?

I was almost to the science classes when the bell rang, was I too late? But then I saw Emmett standing outside Edward's class, and saw Edward with him, I heard him answer an un-spoken thought of Emmett's- "Nobody died."

I sighed in relief. I should have gone back to class, it was a double period, but Emmett and Edward had French next, I'd go hide in the girls toilets keeping tabs on Edwards future though his class wasn't anywhere near Bella's. She had gym.

Nothing happened this lesson, well nothing dangerous- Edward got annoyed, nearly broke a chair and stormed out of class into his car. I could see his Volvo from the small window in the toilets and watched as he climbed inside, his expression . . . deliberating. I sighed, if this continued- he was going to leave again.

* * *

**AN: So . . . there's the third chapter, what do you guys think?**


	4. A Mistake?

**Chapter4- A mistake?**

Carlisle and Edward had gone hunting- I had foreseen that they would end up talking about last week's dramas of Edward leaving, and why he left . . . unfortunately I had also seen that this conversation would lead to Edward standing by the river deep in thought about something. Edward's thoughts began to worry me- a lot. Though I couldn't read his thoughts like he could read mine- I had a pretty good idea at where they would end up, Vampire- Bella Swan- delicious scent of blood- Edward leaves. I sighed, it wasn't fair! I couldn't have him leave again, it was . . . it was, well, I didn't know exactly what _it _was but it was horrible anyway, torturous.

"Alice, what is the matter now?" Jasper asked frustrated, eyeing me suspiciously as he tested the emotions around the room.

"You know Alice, if chill pills would have any effect on vampires; I'd buy you a truck full! You _need_ to chill out, stop worrying! So what if Edward kills that Bella girl, it's just one more human!" Emmett complained, obviously getting the wrong idea.

Rosalie hissed from upstairs, a reminder that she didn't want to leave Forks yet.

I could have argued with them, I could have denied my worrying- but I didn't bother. I couldn't be bothered to stand there and defend myself about the same argument that I'd have one million times already. Instead I headed outside, towards the river but that's when I saw it.

_Tomorrow night- Edward was leaving._

One short snap of a simple vision, I raced back to the house, up the stairs and sat at the top step of the third floor, where Edward's bedroom was, he was going to school tomorrow, so he'd have to face me in order to get dressed. I couldn't believe he was leaving _again_- hadn't he already decided it was pointless? That he wouldn't stay away? I didn't want him to leave again, even If it was the right thing for him to do in order to stay a vegetarian vampire- I wouldn't care if he killed every human in town, as long as I didn't lose my brother.

Okay, maybe that was a little too melodramatic, but I didn't want to lose him- not for anything.

I heard the door bang then, and knew it was Edward.

I heard the soft patter of light footsteps running up the first floor, second floor- and then he was standing in front of me.

I didn't know what my expression showed, anger maybe? Pain or hurt? I decided I didn't care.

'_You're leaving again' _I accused with my thoughts.

Edward sighed and nodded once.

'_I can't see where you're going this time . . .'_

"I don't know where I'm going yet." He whispered, probably trying to make no one downstairs hear, if they were paying attention.

'_I want you to stay'_

He shook his head.

'_Maybe Jazz and I could come with you?'_

"They'll need you all the more if I'm not there to watch out for them, and think about Esme. Would you take away half her family in one blow?"

It did make sense, a little. If Edward wasn't here to listen to the humans thoughts, I'd need to be looking at my visions extra carefully.

'_You'll make her so sad.' _I accused.

"I know. That's why you have to stay."

'_That's not the same as having you here, and you no it.'_

"Yes. But I have to do what's right."

Whose definition of _right_ though? Who was it right for? Edward? No. Bella? Esme?, Me?, Us?

'_There are many right ways, and many wrong ways, though. Aren't there?' _I reminded him.

If he replied, I didn't hear it. I was caught up in one of my visions:

_Edward in Forks cafeteria, with a shadow. Edward in the house, _and then one that caught my attention so I hurled myself into the vision, demanding it to let me see, and then it came, _Edward in a huge meadow, a shadow- a maybe- at his side, his skin glistening like diamonds._ But then the vision faded.

"I didn't catch much of that." Edward told me when the vision went dark.

_Me neither, you're future is shifting around so much, I can't keep up with any of it. I think though...'_

And then I searched all my recent visions of Edward, most of them had a shadow with him, but they were all blurry, possibilities, outsiders, maybe's. I didn't like maybes, I wanted a definite.

"I think something is changing, though." I said out loud, "You're life seems to be at cross roads."

Edward chuckled, "You do know you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now, right?"

I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Today is all right though, isn't it?" Edward asked warily.

"I don't see you killing anyone today." I assured him.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Go and get dressed, I wont say anything- you can tell the others when you're ready."

He stood there, so I moved out the way and darted down the stairs thinking a string of 'Miss you, really' as I ran.

~O~

When we got to school, everyone but Edward and I went to class- they were bored with Edward's fixation of Bella, but I stayed with him, knowing that he was going to wait for her.

I heard Bella's truck then, I hadn't been paying attention but I noticed when she parked her truck a few cars down from the Volvo, instead of going to class she walked to the back of her truck and her expression became awed? I heard Edward's intake of breath, but I was caught off guard, suddenly I wasn't in the school parking lot, but in the school parking lot three seconds from now.

_Tyler being careless, took the turn to the parking lot dangerously, skidding across the ice, hitting it wrong- the van spinning towards Bella- screams and a lot of blood- The van crushing Bella…_

"NO!" I gasped out loud.

But then the vision changed, Tyler's car had just turned the corner in reality but my mind was still focussed on the vision, a different outcome?

_Edward-_ That stopped me right there, Edward was in this vision?_ Edward, jumping across the cars to grab Bella's waist and hold her beneath him as he lifted Tyler's van away from her._

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask urgently, "Are you alright?"

My eyes snapped open wide like waking up from a nightmare, I looked at the scene around me, and then spotted him. Edward was there holding Bella's waist, her beneath him as he made shoulder dents in Tyler's van to push it away. Oh god. Oh no! Who had seen that? I remembered my vision; had anyone seen Edward leap across the cars? I looked around at all the humans, they all wore the same panic-stricken look of horror in there eyes as they saw the scene in front of them, no one was looking at me, hopefully Edward hadn't exposed us- hopefully.

The screams came then, and the smell of blood was overwhelming, though I could only smell one scent of fresh exposed blood and thankfully, for Edward and myself, It was not Bella's. Tyler Crowley's head was pouring, dripping over his eyelids, his car with shattered windows and Edward-sized-dents in the frame. I sighed, when the ambulance got here, I'd have to find away to clean up after Edward. Had anyone besides me noticed the dents there? I hoped not.

I noticed Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett walking towards me then, they're expressions furious, and Emmett's almost mocking? Rosalie glared at Edward; obviously she had seen what had happened in reality perfectly as I only watched a glimpse from my vision. I found myself worrying about the human girl's safety, wondering if she was okay…

The sirens started then, and two ambulances from the hospital and chief Swan arrived on the scene. How convenient that it would be Bella's own father to arrive- I guessed someone would have told him, whoever rang for the ambulance.

I watched as Bella got a neck brace put on her, lifted to a stretcher and was carried to the ambulance, I watched as Edward got in the front of the ambulance next to the driver, she shot me a pleading look and I nodded, Rosalie hissed.

I had another vision then, cutting off Rosalie's annoyed hiss-

_Edward explaining to Carlisle at the hospital- Carlisle treating Bella- Bella free to go- Edward going with her- Bella demanding an explanation- Edward lying and walking away, Bella's eyes pained and expression kitten-angry and hurt . . . betrayed?_

I could almost feel Bella's pain, but why would she feel pain? I couldn't see what Edward would say to her, but it better be nice. I wanted to kick myself; I was getting attached to this girl who was putting my family through hell- totally oblivious as she did it, too.

"Come on, let's get to class." I told the rest of them.

Emmett grinned, Jasper scowled, Rosalie huffed.

"Oh come on, there's no need for us to go home, Edward didn't get caught- no one saw him." I whispered.

Rosalie's jaw tightened, "How do you know?" she almost spat.

"_I_ would have _seen_ that. And do you really think so little of Edward that he wouldn't make sure of that, too?" I demanded angrily. No matter what Edward had nearly-done today, he hadn't done anything to expose us, in fact probably the opposite, if Tyler's van had of hit Bella her blood would be everywhere and I wasn't sure Edward had the restraint to stop himself if he got the smell of Bella's _fresh_ blood.

Rose ignored me, but Emmett led the way back to the school building and we all followed, just pretend it was any other day.

~O~

Lunch was odd today, Edward wasn't back from the hospital yet, and I didn't need to warn my family of Bella's stares as she was still in the hospital. I grew uncomfortable, the cafeteria seemed silent without them, and I realised with a jolt that I was getting attached- just like I had thought earlier.

"That accident could have got us the day off school." Emmett grumbled, pulling pieces of his un-eaten pizza apart.

I rolled my eyes, "You can go home if you want to." I muttered, there were only three lessons left anyway, and Emmett didn't care about missing school- it held no interest to him. Except when some miraculous human did something that Emmett found funny- and Emmett found a lot of things funny.

Rosalie muttered something unintelligent but I ignored her, she was in a mood and I didn't want to deal with her.

I was surprised Jasper hadn't calmed the situation down, but maybe he was just as angry as Rose, though Rosalie's was bitter anger, she was only bothered about herself; she didn't want to be exposed and she didn't want to leave Fork's. It doesn't matter about anyone else. There's only one person in Rosalie's world- and that was selfish self.

**AN: There's the update, I'll update sooner this time, tomorrow or this weekend! Promise!**


	5. Decisions, decisions, decisions

**Chapter 5- Decisions, decisions, decisions.**

Edward was back at school after that 'devastating' accident. Emmett was with him in English and I was with Rose in Spanish, she was on the warpath- hissing and grinding her teeth over Edward's name again and again, Emmett seemed to be the only one who was calm- maybe a little baffled or upset about what Jasper had explained to us, but I daren't tell Emmett that I though he was upset, he'd only deny it anyway.

Jasper wasn't as angry as Rose, but his thinking made me mad- his idea of resolving the situation was by killing Bella, an innocent human girl who happened to smell too good to my vampire brother. Not a nice situation for her, but I didn't like the idea of killing her. I knew whose side I'd be on when we discussed this tonight- well, at least I _thought_ I did.

~O~

We were sitting in the Volvo waiting for Edward and I was skimming through my visions, searching for one that looked hopeful, but I came up empty.

_Jasper creeping in behind Bella- Edward there, protecting her._

_Jasper going into her room at night- and Edward already there- was protecting her._

No matter what way Jasper thought about going to kill the girl, Edward was always there between them, protecting Bella, willing to fight his own brother over the girl. I didn't want Jasper to harm her, but I didn't want Edward to be between them either- it was a tough decision and in any other circumstances I would have sided with the winner, but this . . . . it was a very tough decision.

Edward got in the car then, and my visions changed, they grew further and further away from Bella's house. Edward was cutting Jasper of short.

'_Stop that Edward!' _I pleaded with my thoughts, _'It can't happen this way, I won't let it!'_

I continued on my searches through the misty vague possibilities of futures as Edward drove harshly through the streets of Fork's towards home. He parked the car in the big garage next to Rose's BM and we all climbed out in silence.

Carlisle was home; he took one look at all our expressions and headed to the dining room with Esme on his heels. The dining room was never used for its intentional purposes; it's where my family sat when we were having a serious debate, like now. Whether Bella should be eliminated or not? It made me sick, remembering the visions of Edward blocking Jasper's path, but also Jasper fighting Edward to get to the girl and murder her in cold blood. Cold blood, yes. Because she didn't deserve to die, it wasn't her fault she happened to stumble across the wrong town with the wrong _people_ in it.

Everyone was already sat by the time I entered the room, I vaguely noticed Esme, Carlisle and Edward one side of the table and Rose on the other with a worried Emmett at her side, Jasper was standing against the back wall. I couldn't be bothered with there side picking, so, still searching through visions I sat on the first seat I came to which happened to be next to Esme.

I focused on the table then, saw Jasper twitch- I wondered what he was debating in his head, whether this was necessary or not?

Edward sighed and then began; "I'm sorry." He said looking directly at Rosalie, who was still glaring at him across the table, then Emmett who for once had a serious expression on his face, how long that would last was a mystery- and then his eyes landed on Jasper who looked still deep in thought. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty reaction." Edward continued.

Rosalie, still glaring, spoke then. "What do you mean 'take full responsibility'?" she demanded, "are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean." Edward told her, "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

I shot a glance at his face, it was calm, thoughtful and I wished I knew what he was thinking- I whispered a silent plea of a "No."

"No." Esme murmured our thoughts in the same place, "No Edward."

"It's just a few years." Edward said, trying to sooth and failing dramatically.

"Esme's right though, you need to be here now more than ever- we need to know what people are thinking." Emmett insisted.

"Alice will see anything major." Edward disagreed- it was so Edward.

Carlisle spoke next, his face creased with worry, "Emmett's right Edward. The girl is more likely to speak if you disappear; it's either all of us go or none of us."

"She won't say anything." Edward insisted, his voice determined.

"You don't know her mind." Carlisle reminded Edward.

"I know this much, Alice back me up." He replied, catching me off guard.

I frowned, looked at Edward, then deliberately to Rosalie, Jasper and back to Edward.

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." I told Edward wearily with another glance at Jasper and Rosalie the opposite side of the table- they were so set on _not_ ignoring this that there was no vision of what would happen _if_ we did ignore it.

I saw in my vision that Rosalie was about to explode.

With a sudden thud, Rose's hand smacked down on the table, "We can't ignore this. We can't allow the human a chance to say anything." Then looking at Carlisle with a softer expression she added, "Carlisle, you must see that, even if we all decided to leave, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind, and you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumours behind us before." Edward reminded her, which _was_ true.

"Just rumours and suspicions Edward, not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

"Evidence!" Edward scoffed.

"Rose-," Carlisle began but Rose all but bit his head off.

"Let me finish Carlisle, it doesn't have to be a big production, so the girl hit her head today, so maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked." She shrugged, "Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control, I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes Rosalie, we all know what a proficient assassin you are." Edward snarled, Rosalie hissed in return. But Edward ignored her.

Carlisle turned to Edward then with a look of desperation, "Please Edward." And then he turned to look at Rosalie, "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed you're justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously, this is not the same situation, and the Swan girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal." Rosalie said gritting her teeth, trying to control herself as she was only speaking to Carlisle and not Edward, "it's to protect us all."

I watched in disbelief as Carlisle nodded, but then, maybe he was thinking through his next words, Carlisle would never agree to murder, no matter whom it might be. I watched in even more disbelief as Rosalie's eyes lit up- and I had believed her when she had said 'nothing personal' I could see all the hope and happiness in her bright beaming gold eyes, she probably wanted Bella dead so she'd be centre of attention again.

"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but… I'd like very much for our family to be _worth_ protecting. The occasional… accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely." He stated, using my earlier thoughts as 'cold blood' it was nice to know that someone shared my beliefs. "I believe that the risk she presents whether she speaks or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much, much more important." Carlisle continued, "We risk losing the essence of who we are."

My lips twitched, fighting a smile, and I could tell Edward was fighting the same thing.

"It's just being responsible." Rosalie muttered.

"It's being callous," Carlisle amended, "Every life is precious."

Rosalie sighed heavily and Emmett patted her shoulder, "It'll be fine Rose."

My vision flickered, waved, squashed and erupted into nothingness, in Rosalie's case anyway- she would not kill Bella Swan.

"The question though," Carlisle added, "is whether we should move on?"

"No" Rosalie complained with another scowl, her face was going to change permanently from all the scowling she was doing. I didn't catch what ever else she said after her moan, but Carlisle's reply kind of caught me up.

"You could keep you're present age, of course."

"And have to move again that much sooner?"

Carlisle shrugged.

"I like it here. It's hardly ever sunny; we get to be almost _normal_."

And as much as I wished I could- I couldn't argue with her there, I remembered when we had decided to move to Fork's and she was ecstatic, it was true what she was saying- we got to go out all the time, and not worry about looking like a glittering diamond because there was hardly ever enough sun to make us sparkle, nothing that humans noticed was different about us.

"We don't have to decide now, anyway. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence."

Rosalie snorted.

Emmett grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper," Edward suddenly said, his eyes probing. I remembered that my vision had only taken Rosalie and Emmett away from the equation- Jasper was still set on his decision that Bella must die. I hated being on the other side to him, against him. But I was going to do the right thing. I stayed put as they moved on into a quiet- argument.

"She won't pay for my mistake- I won't allow that." Edward murmured, and I listened properly then.

"So she benefits from it instead?" Jasper argued, "she should have died today Edward- I would only set that right."

"I will not allow it." Edward said stubbornly.

Jaspers eyebrows shot up- he wasn't expecting that.

My vision interrupted what they were saying again, it was a repeat; I'd already seen it once today.

_Jasper creeping up to the sleeping Bella, and Edward was there before her, protecting her._

"I won't allow Alice to live in danger." Jasper told Edward but I was pulled into the future again-

_Bella Swan, arms wrapped around Alice's waist. Alice's arms wrapped around Bella's waist, Alice's skin glittering like diamonds- Bella's human, warm and soft- but they were both smiling._

I gasped, first gasp was the 'oh my god' gasp of what the vision was saying- and the second gasp was the gasp because the vision was rock solid, and the third gasp, was the gasp of happiness and surprise. Gasp! Gasp! Gasp!

What would Bella know about us? Would she be my friend? That was clear, we were going to be friends, but did that mean… did that mean that she would no about vampires?

"Jazz!" I gasped, interrupting his and Edward's death glares.

I saw Edward's mouth pop open with an audible 'pop' as he saw the picture in my head, and everyone's eyes turned to him, except for mine and Jasper's.

Ignoring my audience I spoke quickly in an excited rush, "Jazz, I know you love me, thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill Bella. Because one, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend; at least… she's _going_ to be."

"But... Alice…" Jasper gasped.

"I'm going to love her someday Jazz, and I'll be very put out if you don't let her be."

Jasper sighed and a new vision came to my head as Jasper's resolve flickered,

_Bella, still alive, was not saying anything about the accident or Edward._

"Ah." I sighed, "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice?" Edward choked and I remembered him, his face was strewn with worry but something else was there too, was it… happiness?

"What does… this… mean?"

"I told you there was a change coming, I don't know Edward." I lied, I wasn't lying about the change, because I _had_ seen a change coming- felt a change coming in the cafeteria when Bella first moved here, what I wasn't letting on was that Edward was, or _was_ going to be, in love with Bella Swan.

And- when he was in love with her, she was going to become one of us. But I couldn't let him know that.

**AN: there's you're update, and I'm continuing the next chapter now- it's more like a one-in-two thing, because I cut this chapter shot as I didn't want it to be too long. But hey, guess what? It means you get another chapter straight away!**


	6. LOVE

**Chapter6- LOVE**

Edward's jaw was still hanging open.

"What Alice? What are you hiding?" he asked.

I concentrated, suddenly very hard on Jasper's future, his resolve had faded, he wouldn't do something that would hurt or upset me, but he wasn't one-hundred percent certain of if his decision was final.

I heard Emmett grumble, he was frustrated- he had no idea what was going on, only Edward and I knew what was going on, and well, Emmett hated it when we had these private silent conversations that didn't include him, I would tell him… later… but I couldn't concentrate on them now, because that would lead to Bella…

Oops, there I go again. I tried to concentrate on Jasper again before I let something out that I would regret, gritting my teeth and crumpling my forehead I knew that Edward knew that I knew something that he did not.

"Is it about the girl?" Edward whispered, "Is it about Bella?"

I slipped again, a tiniest proportion of a second but it was enough, the image of Bella's skin glittering was buried underneath my concentration on Jasper's future and Edward saw it, he saw it and he did not accept it.

"NO!" he roared, shooting up out of his seat making Esme jump, and Emmett widen his eyes.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled; worry colouring his features and suddenly he was on his feet too, a restraining arm over Edward's shoulder, Edward looked like he hadn't even registered Carlisle's words.

"It's solidifying," I whispered, "every minute you're more decided. They're really only two ways left for her Edward; it's one or the other."

The decision was set, though Edward refused to accept it, Bella would either become a vampire… in I don't know how long- that was the only thing that wasn't solid- the timing. Or, the other option which would be Bella, dead.

"No." Edward said again, his voice hardly loud enough to be called a whisper, "no."

Emmett huffed then, and then he was on his feet, "Can someone _please_ let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett asked, annoyed.

"I have to leave." Edward whispered, eyeing me, and ignoring Emmett's question.

"Edward," Emmett complained, "We've already been over that, that's the best way to get the girl talking. Besides, you take off, we won't know for sure whether she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere Edward." I told him, ignoring Emmett who really was going to go mad any minute now, "I don't know if you _can_ leave anymore." And then added in my thoughts, _'think about leaving, think about it…'_

I was right, he could not leave. I knew it hurt him to think about it.

'_I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward.' _I continued, _'if you leave and he thinks she's a danger to us…'_

"I don't hear that." Edward disagreed.

I scowled at nobody in particular, he was so stubborn, it was so Edward it was almost cliché.

'_Not right this moment. Will you risk her life? Leave her undefended?' _I demanded through my thoughts knowing that this was the best source of action to get the whole leaving idea out of his head, even though I didn't want the vision to happen, and even though earlier in the car I hadn't wanted Edward between Jasper and Bella, if this was the only way to make him realise he had to stay- I would use it. And without a doubt it would work.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward groaned, his head falling into his hands.

What a stupid question that was, did he _want_ be to declare his love for the girl across the table? Sure, Esme would be tremendously overjoyed.

'_I love her, too. Or, at least I will someday. And I want her around for that.'_ I told him through my mind, no need to be hasty and announce it to the world- that would be the least of helpful.

"Love her, too?" Edward demanded in a whisper.

I sighed; I was near the point where I was going to explode.

'_You are so blind Edward; can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east, see what I see...'_

And then I'd let all the visions that I'd been holding back flow thoughtlessly through my mind, letting him see them, letting him feel them- and then I noticed it! that stupid feeling that I was missing something the other day in the cafeteria, saw a vision from half a century ago, a vision that I'd shared with Kate- told her about it, and hid it successfully from Edward, it was the vision of Edward and Bella- well, Edward and the shadow in Fork's dining room, sitting opposite each other, I was positive that _this_ was the vision I'd been looking for a few days ago, Edward's future had always been heading here, to Forks, with Bella. I'd known it all along, since the nineteen thirties, I'd known it- and only now, I remembered it.

Edward shook his head with a "no." distracting me from my own visions. "I don't have to follow that course, I'll leave. I _will_ change the future."

"You can try." I said my voice sceptical. It would be very hard for him to do- Very hard.

"Oh, _come on!"_ Emmett bellowed, distracting me again, he still wanted to know what our conversation was about. Was he so _dumb?_ Hadn't he caught on already? I took one look at Rosalie's mocking face and I knew that _she_ knew what was going on.

"Pay attention!" Rosalie hissed at him, almost scolding him like a little kid being naughty at school. "Alice see's him falling for a _human_! How classically, Edward!" she mocked, making a stupid childish gagging sound.

"What?" Emmett asked, startled. But then he understood and his booming laugh filled the air. "Is that what's been going on?" he laughed again, "tough break, Edward."

Emmett, already standing, walked over to Edward and rested his hand on his shoulder.

I didn't pay attention to them; I looked at Carlisle who was staring, mesmerised at Edward and Emmett. I saw Jasper, still staring at me from our previous discussion, I saw Rosalie, her face still mocking- and then I saw Esme, her eyes met mine and they were full of love and happiness. I saw the vision that came with that look a third of a second before she spoke the words.

"Fall for a human?" she repeated in a soft voice, "For the girl he saved today? Fall in _love_ with her?"

"What did you see, Alice? Exactly?" Jasper asked, cutting off Esme's murmured, 'wow's and whispers of delight.

I turned to look at Jasper, might as well tell him everything- everyone else already had the gist of it now anyway. "It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself-," I turned to glare at Edward who was still staring at me in shock, "-which would _really _irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to _you-_" I turned back to look at Jasper whose eyes were probing, "or she'll be one of us someday." I smiled.

Esme gasped, Rosalie gasped, Edward shouted.

"That's not going to happen!" Edward shouted, "Neither one!"

I ignored him and repeated my words to no one in particular apart from everyone- "It all depends, he may just be strong enough not to kill her, but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control, more than Carlisle has. He may be _just_ strong enough… the only thing his not strong enough to do- is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

No one spoke; the room was still and silent, everyone's eyes on Edward, Edward's eyes on me.

After a long moment Carlisle sighed and spoke, "Well, this complicates things." He mused.

"I'll say." Emmett agreed, so close to laughter, trust Emmett to find the joke in a serious situation.

"I suppose the plans still remain the same though," Carlisle murmured thoughtfully, "we'll stay and watch, obviously no one will… hurt the girl."

My eyes were still on Edward and I saw him stiffen at Carlisle's words. So much for him trying to change the future, he was in love with her, and he knew it.

"No." Jasper said quietly, "If Alice see's only two ways…"

"NO!" Edward roared, seeing more in Jasper's thoughts than his words. I shot a glare in Jasper's direction and then turned to look at Edward, "no!" he said again, his word not quite a yell or a plea or even a growl, but it sounded like all three.

Edward stalked out of the room, his face… expressionless. Esme touched his arm as he left, her face was full of joy like mine was full of confidence, Emmett's full of humour and Rosalie's full of disgust, but Carlisle's was full of patience, Edward would come round, we all knew it.

I heard the slam of the door and the silent footfalls of Edward's first steps of his run, I knew he was thinking because every now and then my visions would quiver, but both were still concrete, Bella immortal and beautiful with her arms wrapped around me, her eyes vivid crimson so this must be an image of when she becomes a newborn.

That thought caught me up short, it wasn't like this was planned or anything- there was a lot, and I meant a lot, that had to happen before hand.

And that included Edward's never ending worry and determination for changing the future. I found myself hoping that he wouldn't try.

**AN: a shorter chapter than the last, but oh well… I'll update when I can! Reviews are amazing, keep them coming! Love for you all, Stary Eyed Power!**


	7. The Brothers Determination

**Chapter7 - The Brother's Determination.**

Driving with Edward on the way to school was one of the many quiet times my family shared, only I wished it wasn't so quiet anymore. I was giddy with excitement as my visions of Edward, Bella and I were still rock solid, Edward's useless attempts at trying to change this future were going to be ridiculous, like trying to take gravity away from the core of the earth. Impossible!

As if he could just ignore such a temptation- a get away from loneliness, a once-in-a-life-time shot at happiness and he was determined to ruin it all. I knew he would fail though; he _would_ fall in love with Bella.

Or at least, that's what I'd _thought_.

~O~

It was six days after the 'accident' and I was sitting in the cafeteria with my siblings and Jasper with trays of food pretending to be human. But I was in a bad mood- and 'bad mood' was an understatement. Of course you might ask, 'why Alice? Why are you in a bad mood?' so I'll just tell you now. EDWARDS AN IDIOT! Obviously he had proved me wrong, obviously he had done his best to ignore Bella and obviously, it was mission accomplished.

The vision I had so much wanted to be real, had so much wanted to feel the love, and remember the memories was dead and completely nothing but nothing. Edward had succeeded and changed the future, now I only had boring glimpse of stupid, stupid maybes! Useless things and I really just didn't want to know anymore.

I sighed, _'I wish..' _I thought leaving the though to trail off into nothingness just like the vision that came with the sigh.

"Stay out of it Alice." I heard Edward complain under his breath in a pathetic attempt to make no one but me hear it, "It's not going to happen!"

I pouted, I so much wanted it to happen, and I really missed Bella! Or at least, missed knowing that she would be my friend soon, missed knowing that she could be with us forever.

I sighed again.

'_I'll admit, you're better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy.'_

"It makes plenty of sense to me."

I snorted; of course it would make sense to Edward. Edward, who was too determined, too worried about Bella being one of us that he didn't take into account how much he really loved her- or was going to love her- or even, would have loved her. I didn't know if _that_ future had changed yet, I didn't think you could choose who you fell for, it just happened. Like fate.

But then I snorted again, as if vampires would get a good fate, but then and again I guess they did. Jasper was my fate, my destiny- and somehow we'd found each other- well, I had found him… Rosalie had found Emmett, Carlisle had found Esme… Edward had found Bella-

Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!

Why did he have to be so idiotic and stupid and arrogant, why couldn't he just let himself fall in love with her for crying out loud! It would be as easy as breathing for him- if you took away the awfully pleasant smell of her blood and fragile human skin and bones that is.

Suddenly I had a vision, not the one I was hoping for but it revolved around the same category.

"Bella's going to look at Edward in a minute, look normal." I whispered to my family and they began to fidget and cross there legs to avoid looking too still.

I saw Edward's mouth twitch, an almost-smile maybe? I didn't register it too long in case he was still smooching through my head. I wouldn't want him to snap at me again- especially when humans were watching us- especially when Bella was watching us.

~O~

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, I walked over to History with Emmett who was in the class opposite mine and Edward went to biology, Jasper and Rose went to Chemistry.

I sat in my usual seat behind a kid called Ben Cheney as the teacher droned on and on about American histories and rugby and soccer and so on, sometimes I wished I could write my history essay on the vampire histories like the wars in the south and immortal children and what was happening seventy years ago when I should have been about minus-sixty rather than a seventeen year old student. It would be so much more fascinating- I'd get a kick out of watching Miss Dale's face as she read through it.

I didn't concentrate on my wild imagination or the history class for long though, as visions in my head began swirling around like a tornado let loose inside my brain- there were ones of Edward, me, Edward, me, Edward, me, Bella! My family- all muddled up and spinning in circles, un-decided ones that were going to have answers very soon- everything was too quick for me to catch decent glimpses and I didn't have a clue of what was going on, apart from some tiny voice in my head telling me that Edward was the cause of all the confusion.

I racked my brain for something normal and caught something promising-

"_Bella?" Edward would speak- Bella would hesitate, and then say, "What are you speaking to me again?"- And then Edward would deliberate for a second._

But then the vision switched off like someone turning out the light and I was facing the pale orange walls of the history classroom again, only one question was on my mind, 'what did all that mean?'

Obviously the vision had cut off short of their conversation because Edward being Edward hadn't decided how the conversation would lead.

I didn't have it in me to feel anything for Edward now- whether that should be anger or love I don't know. I didn't care either, I was too confused and suddenly, un-surprisingly hopeful.

The bell rang again for the end of class and I moved on to my maths class, the hour passed quickly and when school was over I glided through the corridors at a pace to fast for an average human, eager to demand answers of Edward. But when I got to the parking lot Edward wasn't there, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were standing under the shelter by the building, I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, where's Edward?" I asked.

Emmett laughed, "Poor kid's lost his mind." He commented.

I rolled my eyes; I didn't want to know what Emmett was on about. "Rose?" I asked, knowing I'd get a harsher but more convenient response.

She snorted loudly so I stared at her, and then she nodded to the middle of the parking lot where a boy called Eric was leaning against an old rusted Chevy truck that I recognized as Bella's- I saw her then, walking towards him, and Edward was forty feet behind and ten feet too the left.

I watched in wonder.

"What _is _that kid doing…?" Emmett grumbled.

"Listen hard; listen to the human's conversation!" Rosalie told him.

I listened then too, and heard just as Eric asked Bella to the girls spring dance that was on the horizon- I remembered then, Mike, Eric and Tyler were all planning to ask Bella, Mike had already asked her today and she had refused, and right now she was going to refuse Eric's offer as well. I didn't pay attention anymore, I didn't need to- I kept my eyes on Edward who suddenly laughed.

"Idiot" Rosalie muttered and I realised the others were watching him too,

"Fool," Jasper added,

"Hilarious!" Emmett disagreed.

I still didn't understand why Edward was laughing, and why Edward had told Emmett to wait for us here, and I didn't understand why he was now climbing into his Volvo and pulling out blocking Bella's exit.

"What the hell. What is he doing?" I demanded frustrated.

"Like I said," Emmett started, "poor kid's lost his mind. He doesn't know what's happening to him, he seemed so… hopeful in class, it was weird. He is weird, he was acting weird. We walked out the door and suddenly he just told me to wait there for you lot, so I did and then he goes and acts a fool laughing at dejected human boys who get turned down by the girls they want to date."

"He doesn't act like a fool, he _is_ a fool." Rosalie corrected him.

I laughed and they all joined in.

We reached Edward then and he was rocking back and forwards with laughter. I climbed in the back with Jasper and Rose, letting Emmett sits in the front with Edward.

"Let's go." Rose hissed to Edward, "Stop being an idiot, if you can."

I ignored them all the drive home, I was amazed by something in my head.

Bella's two destinies were clear again- vampire or dead.

It made me smile to know that the visions hadn't truly disappeared, because now they were back and Edward would fall in love with her and I would be her friend… or Edward would kill her…

"So, do I get to talk to Bella now?" I blurted out without thinking about it.

"No." Edward snapped.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?"

"I haven't decided anything Alice."

"Whatever Edward." I muttered frustrated.

"What's the point in getting to know her, if im just going to kill her?" he demanded.

I thought about that for a moment, I didn't _want_ Edward to kill Bella, and I'd be extremely angry with him if he did, but his question did make sense if it was a possible future anyway.

"You have a point." I admitted.

We arrived home then so we all got out of the car, including Edward.

"Enjoy you're run," Rosalie told him sarcastically.

But I knew that Edward wasn't going for a run, he was going hunting- early. Even though we were scheduled to go tomorrow, I couldn't read the thoughts behind his decision to go a day early but I had a feeling it was something to do with Bella.

~O~

"I wonder where Edward's got too…." Esme murmured late that night.

"Hunting early." I told my mother.

"Ohh.." she mused.

And then I had a vision:

'_Edward going to Bella's house, in her bedroom and sitting on an old rocking chair.' _

I was shocked into silence with that vision, what if he hurt her!

But my vision was solid and it would take a snap decision for him to kill her, hurt her whatever you wanted to call it, I seemed positive about this vision.

"Are you okay Alice?" Esme asked in a worried voice looking up from her book.

"Yes fine, just a vision about . . . a change in the school schedule tomorrow." I lied.

"Oh, okay then dear." She said looking back to her book; she hadn't noticed my hesitation in decided what my vision could be about.

I had a lot of visions that night and I became absolutely positive about three things,

One- Edward was in Bella's room watching her sleep, and he wouldn't hurt her.

Two- Edward realised he was in love with Bella.

And Three- Bella was going to become one of us one day.

But that last one was slightly shaky, probably Edward trying to find away around it again- at least Edward killing her hadn't came up anywhere in this scenario. That made me happy.

**AN: there's you're update! Hope you like! I'll update again soon, hopefully tomorrow so enjoy! Review's are wonderful, keep them coming you're all amazing! Thank you.**


	8. Jasper, What's wrong?

**Chapter 8- Jasper, what's wrong?**

Edward hadn't returned home that night and my mood had changed completely, sure I was full of joy for him in a way, but what he was doing was wrong. I'd saw late last night that Edward was going to try and be with Bella and keep her human, putting her life at risk every second they spent together, that meant. Why couldn't he just change her? It was a simple answer, surely she wouldn't hold it against him that much… but then I remembered Rosalie, and how she had told me that she hated what she was, frozen- never moving forward- the only thing that made being a vampire bearable was because she had a loving family and husband, Emmett.

We didn't wait for Edward to come home before leaving for school, so the four of us climbed into his Volvo and Rosalie drove us too school. The mood around me was edgy, well, of course I couldn't be sure of that but I didn't need to have Jasper's power to feel the tension between us- a small part of my mind wondered what had happened, but I didn't bother to ask. They were probably just being grumpy or hungry or something.

We parked in the usual spot and from the corner of my eye I saw a luminous pale object from behind the tree's that didn't belong there, and then I saw Edward's bronze hair, he'd ran to school obviously, but I didn't acknowledge him, instead I followed Jasper into building 4 where all our first lessons were.

Rosalie and Emmett wondered off up the stairs then, they were in this next class together and I was with Jasper and Edward.

Jasper and I didn't speak when they were, but there was something wrong with him- I knew it. I had a little argument in my head, one side arguing that as Jasper's wife/girlfriend I should want to know what was worrying him- but the other selfish side was arguing that I had enough to worry about lately, why add more to the list?

After a few short minutes of silent tension my more reasonable side won,

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked a loud.

He nodded.

I bit my lip- what a strange thing for me to do…

"Jasper…" I tried again, "What's wrong?" I asked, really concerned now- why hadn't I noticed this before? Oh right, I'd been too fixated on my brother and Bella.

"Alice, its nothing- I… promise,"

Just then the door to the building swept open and I heard the light cat-like footsteps that belonged to Edward.

"Oh, Hey Edward!" I chimed excitedly, wanting to ambush him about last night- interrupting what Jasper was about to say, but I ignored it and continued smiling at Edward, my eyes wide and child-like, possibly sparkling, eager for news.

"Hello Alice," Edward greeted me back, a smile playing on the edge of his lips, but just then Jasper glided off into the classroom, I bit my lip again- seriously, what was wrong with him?

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Edward asked- speaking my thoughts.

I glared at him; he knew more than I did, what with getting to smooch through everyone's thoughts whenever he felt like it.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I admitted.

"Oh," Edward laughed, "Well, I wasn't listening to his thoughts- I did hear Rosalie's from upstairs though, she's angry with me and she doesn't even know where I was last night… does she?"

"No, none of them do, Esme was bugging me all night about it though," I scowled.

"Yeah, sorry about that- look, you keep quiet and I'll keep an eye on Jasper for you, okay? I only noticed that something was wrong with him- but class is about to start anyway…" Edward trailed off, eyes on the door behind me.

"Okay, okay- I won't spill a bean!" I promised, "Just try and listen to Jasper please, I'm worried now- we haven't really spoke in days."

"Sure. No problem."

Edward sat in his usual seat behind me, and I sat next to Jasper- his hands were curved tightly around the desk, I stroked his hand gently, willing him to look at me- after a moment, he did.

"Tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, eyes probing, fingers stroking.

Jasper sighed, and turned around to look at Edward behind us; I turned too and saw that he was smiling idly, a laugh escaping his mouth. 'Strange creature…' I thought towards him, his expression didn't change.

"Well, he looks like his having fun…" Jasper commented, ignoring my question.

"What's wrong." I demanded flatly.

He sighed again, "Okay fine- it's just, I miss you Alice-"

I cut him off, "What do you mean, you miss me? I'm here. I haven't been anywhere." I was confused at his comment, but I listened carefully to what he said next,

"No- _you _have been here, but you're mind has been somewhere else, you're constantly anxious, only you're body is ever with me, you don't here half the things I say to you- or what Esme, Emmett, Rosalie say to you- you never talk to Carlisle any more and you haven't planned any furniture arrangements with Esme for over a week, you're always fixated on Edward and Bella."

I was quiet as I let that sink in, I guess, it was kind of true. Well, there was no 'kind of' about it, I realised it _was_ true.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, my voice breaking on the 'o'

Jasper hugged me tight, "its okay Alice, I promise, I don't mind, you're worried about him- I know that- we all are, I just don't like sharing you that's all." He whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him and quickly pecked his lips. Just then the bell rang.

"Well I have biology now, and we have blood typing so I can't go to class- I'm going to and sit in the car, I'll see you at lunch." I told Jasper, getting out my seat and heading out the door towards the parking lot.

"Love you." Jasper murmured from behind me a moment too late.

"As I love you." I told him, and then felt the wind blow against my hair as I headed towards the Volvo.

Once in the car I turned up the volume and sat back, waiting patiently for the hour to pass.

~O~

_Edward, sitting in the cafeteria, with Bella._

Great, that meant he was going to talk with her again, and I hadn't even been told why he was at her house last night.

The bell rang and, as there were no humans out of class yet- I flew towards building three and waited outside Jasper's, Rosalie's and Emmett's class.

"Hi!" I chimed as they walked out the door all together, immediately I held Jasper's hand and he glanced down and grinned at me, he grinned back.

"Yay, Alice's back!" Rosalie muttered sarcastically, I pretended to ignore her.

Just as we was about to enter the cafeteria, I told them;

"Edward isn't sitting with us today- he'll be on his own at the far table furthest from us where nobody usually sits."

"How come?" Emmett asked, his eyes slanting suspiciously.

"Guess." Rose grunted.

"Lost his mind, poor kid." Emmett said, realising what Rose was on about.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"He's sitting with Bella today." I told them, ignoring Rosalie's frustrated look.

Once in the cafeteria, as soon as Rosalie spotted Edward she refused to look at him and went right past him without a glance, I could only guess as to what was going through her thoughts. I saw Emmett roll his eyes at Edward, and Jasper and I smiled. 'Do I get to talk to Bella now?' I thought.

"Keep out of it." I heard Edward say under his breath.

'Fine, be stubborn. It's only a matter of time.'

Edward sighed,

'Don't forget about today's biology lab.' I warned him; somehow I don't think Edward sitting next to Bella while she stuck her finger would be a good idea. Human- irresistible blood- fresh blood- vampire= death. Not something I wanted my family, or my brother himself, or even Bella for that matter to go through.

Edward nodded, he hadn't forgotten.

I watched in amusement as Bella glanced at my table and her eyes fell to the floor as she realised Edward wasn't sitting with us today, she hadn't noticed him sitting by himself yet.

"She's so… sad?" Jasper commented, sounding surprised and flustered, "Is that because, she hasn't seen Edward?"

I turned around in my seat to look at him and realised he and Emmett were watching the humans, and glancing at Edward, like me. Rosalie didn't look- she was scowling at the table, she wasn't happy that the world didn't revolve around Rosalie Hale and Rosalie Hale only this week. She was more than 'unhappy' she was angry, annoyed and was shooting death glares at Edward every few minutes.

"I feel her pain, I really do." Rosalie snorted.

"Have a heart." I scolded her; she could be so uncaring sometimes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but mine died many years ago."

"Thanks a million." Emmett mumbled unsurprised by Rose's comment.

"My apologies for not caring, I don't care if some stuck-up human girl feel's a little sad because her vampire-lover whom she is obsessed with isn't in school today." She said sarcastically.

"One, Bella's hardly 'stuck-up' Rosalie- Two, she isn't obsessed, it's a thing called a crush. And three, Bella doesn't know what Edward is. " I complained in a whisper.

"You would know."

"Yes, I would."

Rosalie snorted and Jasper squeezed my hand in a calming gesture- Emmett, un-concerned, laughed.

The next time I looked up Bella was sitting opposite Edward, and he was playing with her bottle cap as she stared at the table, looking worried, Bella's cheek's were blushing, showing a deep pink under the skin, Edward didn't seem affected by it that much. 'Feel the burn.' I thought towards him, he didn't seem to have heard me.

"Come on then, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie." I said, the bell would ring in three minutes and if we were going to walk all the way to building one at a human pace then we'd better get a move on unless we wanted to be late.

I walked next to Rosalie who was still pretty annoyed, and Jasper and Emmett were having small talk. Could the day possible get any slower? I wanted to go home.

Jasper, as if reading my thoughts said, "Only two hour's left."

**AN: hey, sorry for the long wait- hope you don't mind that much! I tried to write this chapter more my own writing, and only used **_**midnight sun**_** for help when it was absolutely necessary. I haven't written in over a week, I'm sorry, I've just been extremely busy.**


	9. A New Melody

**Chapter9- A New Melody.**

Sitting in class, copying notes of the board with a look of sheer boredom on my face, I was grateful when an un-expected vision popped into my head, defiantly that- un-expected,

_Alice was driving Bella's Chevy truck to her house after school._

Oh, was I now? What was Edward doing that had decided that, I listened for some kind of foot falls outside the classroom, and none came. Guess it served me right, if I'd been paying attention I would have known why I was driving Bella's truck home. I suddenly became curious.

"Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie asked, kicking my chair from behind me.

I turned towards her and mouthed the words- 'Edward's got me on another errand.'

Rosalie rolled her eyes, at least this motion was something normal for her, she wasn't as angry or annoyed anymore. "What now?" she asked.

"Apparently, I've been signed up to take Bella's truck home."

Rosalie's eyebrows rose, "Really? Why?"

"God knows, I wasn't paying attention, it kind of just popped up on me." I shrugged.

'Strange.' Rose mouthed, she couldn't speak because we were supposed to be in silence and Mr Harbour began slamming books on his desk, a signal for us to shut up. This stupid human man didn't half give me the giggle's, he was so moody- even for a human and there emotions changed quicker than a clock's ticking. Though, they did work themselves up to it, made themselves angry and stayed angry even though they knew it was stupid to be.

From behind me, Rosalie grunted.

~O~

Finally, the moment I had been waiting for all day- a sound that was now so soothing it was un-real, the school bell. Home, I could smell it already, desperate to get out of these crowded buildings I almost ran out of the classroom with Rosalie on my tail.

"Someone's eager." She commented.

"Tell me about it, let's go." I demanded quickly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with me towards the door with fresh air and damp grounds where Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked, her face turning hard and fierce, great. I wanted to laugh at myself for thinking Rosalie had finally stopped being so angry at Edward.

Emmett shook his head and shrugged his shoulder's, "Didn't turn up to Miss Goff's lesson, don't know where he got to, last time I saw him was lunch."

"I have a pretty good idea at where he got too." Rosalie muttered.

"What? Spying on the human, I don't think he's that desperate Rose." Jasper argued.

"Really?" Rosalie spat.

"Stop it! Both of you, can't you be happy for him, for once, so what if he's in love with Bella, let him be happy! And if you all just took a breather and looked around you would see that Edward is in his car!" I almost yelled, letting the frustration run out of my body.

"Happy!" Rosalie demanded, "Oh I can be happy, when he stop's being an IDIOT!"

I rolled my eyes and saw Emmett and Jasper do the same thing. How Rosalie, it was almost cliché.

"Oh stop complaining, come on, I have a truck to deliver- before chief swan get's home."

"What?" Jasper asked confused,

"Ask Edward."

Emmett stalked off towards the Volvo then, Jasper and Rosalie on his heels, they got in the car quietly, and only Emmett asked questions, "Hmmm, she does have quite a flavour doesn't she?" I heard him say, and I also heard Edward's snarl in return. I also saw Rosalie glare, and Jasper inhale- this annoyed me.

I skipped towards the car and held my hand out for the key to Bella's truck,

"I only saw that I was-," I told Edward, "You'll have to tell me the whys."

"This doesn't mean-"

'This doesn't mean that you can talk to Bella now', was what he was about to say, but I cut him off.

"I know, I'll wait- it won't be long."

Edward sighed and handed over the small object that was a key.

Climbing into Bella's small-spaced truck I was immediately hit by the scent of her blood, I breathed in deeply, admiring the smell-

But then I realised what I was doing and stopped breathing- Emmett was right, she did have quite a smell, I wondered how Edward had resisted her in the car, her scent so strong next to him, and then when we had arrived at the Volvo, the scent had flown out and only some lingered in the air- why hadn't Edward let the smell out? Maybe he was humouring himself, getting used to it…

I turned the key in the ignition and the thunderous engine roared to life, I drove slowly- just at fifty, it seemed that the truck couldn't go any faster without making a groan- I now realised why I loved sports cars, the speed. I'd be lucky to get to Bella's house before tomorrow morning at this rate, how did she cope? Going so slowly all the time?

Oh right, she's only human.

Edward drove with Jasper and my siblings behind me, eventually we made it to her house and I parked the truck on the drive way before hopping out and jumping in the back of the Volvo. "Let's go, I want to go home." I ordered and Edward hit the accelerator.

~O~

"Who's up for a game of chess?" Emmett asked, rising from the white leather sofa and heading towards the cupboard to set out eight joined boards because one board was simply not enough for a vampire.

"I'm game." Jasper answered immediately.

Edward shook his head, "And why can't I play?" he asked.

"Because you cheat!" Emmett and Jasper said in unison and I laughed, Esme giggled from the kitchen too.

I went to my computer and continued with designing Rosalie's wardrobe, she didn't help me today, probably due to her glum mood, but it didn't bother me- I didn't mind working by myself, I got to do everything my own way this way.

I started designing dresses, shoes and jeans but I got distracted when I heard the keys of the piano being played- I looked up in shock to see that Edward was sitting at his piano, a new melody playing effortlessly as his fingers lightly touched the keys- it had been so long since he had played.

Rosalie stalked out the room then and the music came to a halt, Edward boomed with laughter and Emmett asked, "What's wrong with Rose?"

I wondered what was wrong with her, and what had gone through her thoughts to make Edward laugh so loudly- I left the computer and wondered to Edward's side as he began to play again.

"It's charming. Does it have a name?" Esme asked Edward.

"Not yet."

"Is there a story to it?" she wondered, a smile plastered on her small glowing face.

"It's…. a lullaby I suppose." Edward said, and then continued playing, getting to a bridge.

"A lullaby." Esme cooed, her eyes glowing, her face full of delight. It was so easy to make Esme happy and she was completely joyful that Edward had finally found happiness no matter how hard what he had chosen was going to be. Because I knew what the story to this lullaby was, it was Bella's lullaby, and as I sang along and the song began to end, the tune getting lower and drifting to a close, my voice lowered too as Edward played the last note of the line and bowed his head.

Esme stroked his hair in comfort and I smiled lightly, in encouragement.

I didn't know what Esme was saying with her thoughts but Edward said, "Stop it mom, you're making me blush."

I laughed and picked up the top hand of "Heart and Soul"

Edward grinned and completed the simple harmony with me, and then, as it was my favourite- he played a melody of "chopsticks"

I giggled and then sighed, remembering Rosalie earlier as she had stalked out of the room.

"I wish you'd tell me what you were laughing at Rose about."

"Nope."

I flicked his ear with my finger.

"Be nice Alice, Edward is being a gentleman." Esme chided.

"But I want to _know_." I whined.

Edward laughed at my tone, and then played another beautiful tune for Esme, one of her personal favourites.

Suddenly, I had a vision:

_Peter and Charlotte heading towards Fork's, coming to visit Jasper._

"Oh!" I gasped, "Jasper, guess what!"

Edward stopped playing, I ignored him, and he was over reacting, obviously seeing in my thoughts what I had just seen in my vision.

Jasper looked up, "What Alice?"

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week, they'll be in the neighbourhood, isn't that nice." I knew how much Jasper missed his friend, from all those years ago when he lived with Maria, Peter had ran away with Charlotte, and then one day out of sheer bravery, they had risked their lives to come and take Jasper with them, to show him a different way of living.

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme suddenly asked, her tone alarmed.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Fork's?" Edward hissed at me, ignoring Esme.

I rolled my eyes, he was such a worrier, "Calm down Edward, it's not their first visit." And that was true; Peter and Charlotte had visited us a lot in Fork's, they loved to come and see Jasper and I, and personally I loved Charlotte, she was so small and light and funny.

I heard Edward grind his teeth together, what was wrong with him? it was just a frigging visit! But I knew then, he thought they might hunt Bella, I was a little angry at him for considering such a thing,

"They never hunt here. You know that." I told him coldly- the atmosphere In the room must have changed so suddenly, I wondered idly how the mood felt to Jasper.

"When?" he demanded.

'Monday morning, no one is going to hurt Bella' I told him through my thoughts, not wanting to mouth my suspicions out loud.

"No," Edward agreed, and then turned away from me to Emmett who was now playing chess with Jasper again, "Emmett you ready?"

"I thought we were leaving in the morning?" Emmett questioned.

"We're coming back by midnight Sunday; I guess it's up to you when you want to leave."

"Okay, fine, let me say bye to Rose first." He grumbled and got up out of his space on the floor and headed to the garage.

"I suppose I have." Edward said, in reply to some unspoken thought.

Rosalie was still angry so Emmett wouldn't get much of a goodbye, and Esme, eager to get Edward's happier mood back said, "Play the new song for me again please Edward."

"If you'd like that." He replied, trying to make his voice sound happier but it sounded strained. No one said anything for a moment but then Edward, putting a bottle top on top of the piano, started playing.

Esme and I exchanged a glance, wasn't that the bottle cap he was playing with at lunch today?

I was confused, so Esme must be even more confused than I was, but neither of us said anything about it, so we listened together as Edward played his new lullaby.

**AN: second update today, enjoy the two chapters and leave me a review maybe? Please. I'm going to update my other story tomorrow and then I'll update this story again ASAP. Love StaryEyedPower.**


	10. Errand's To Run

**AN: guys, I lied! Tehe, I know I said that I'd be updating my other story today, but I guess Im just on a roll with the vampires right now, and this doesn't normally happen- trust me. But I decided, since today has been such a lovely day why not spend the evening in little Alice's head and update another chapter :') Sorry to those of you who read both my Alice story and my Seth story, but I will try and update my other story by Thursday, I'm such a busy bee lately it's unreal! My apologies for the long wait on that one:/ Anyways, this is Chapter10, thank you for the wonderful reviews- I'm glad you all realise how hard writing a story actually is now, especially when you have to juggle it with school and exams! Oh, and I'm also glad that I made a few of my anonymous review's happy by getting Jasper more involved… thanks for letting me no on that one- made me smile(: But now, enough of my babble already, here's the chapter- Enjoy reading, and I'll enjoy reading the reviews in return :D**

**This will be a short chapter, I haven't got much time tonight!**

**Chapter10- Errand's to run.**

It was half past seven on Friday morning and I was sitting at my dressing table trying to decide what I, Rosalie and Jasper would wear for school today. In the end I decided on a white blouse, black Gucci skinny jeans and black heals for me; a bright red shirt with white dolice and gabbana jeans for Rosalie with my red stiletto's and Jasper would wear a purple shirt, blue jeans and whatever shoes he chose. They all moaned at me for designing their wardrobes for them, but it was something I was good at so it was tough look- Rose didn't mind though, as long as she got to help me with it.

"Come on Alice, we've got to go, unless you want to skip school today?" Rosalie shouted up the stairs just that minute. 'Speak of the devil and the devil will show' I thought humorously before quickly getting dressed and dashing down the stairs.

"Ready." I chimed.

Rosalie grunted, "Jasper's in the car, I'm going to get changed, can't we just have the day off?" she asked, not sounding hopeful at all; she already knew the answer.

"Nope" I smiled, "Edward's got me watching Bella today- he's so over-protective that it's comical, his such a worrier, I have to make sure she eats something, not that I can exactly go up to her and force some pizza or whatever she eats down her throat personally, that would freak her out. And besides, I'm not even allowed to talk to Bella yet, which really is annoying, but I suppose I'd might as well wait anyway, I know the day will come…" I trailed off continuing my speech as Rosalie rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You know I don't care anyway." She muttered as soon as I let her get a word in.

I shrugged and she ran upstairs to get changed.

Jasper was sitting in Edward's Volvo when I got into the garage, at first I was disappointed, couldn't we go in Rosalie's BMW? We'd get to school much faster and it was hilarious to watch the human teenage boys drool over the car they'd never get. But on the off note, it was annoying having them stare at you as you drove into school, it was too conspicuous.

The day passed in a blur, Jasper, Rosalie and I sat at our usual table in the cafeteria at dinner and as usual, Bella looked to our table, even though Edward must have told her he wouldn't be here, she still looked. Fascinating.

Rosalie snorted, I glared back at her. Maybe her bad mood from yesterday wasn't over yet. Well, then again- when _wasn't _she in a bad mood?

_Edward running home early._

An un-expected vision, Edward must be finding it difficult to stay away from Bella, but maybe I was wrong to assume that, something else could be bothering him like…

Like something my nosy self didn't know about yet.

I snorted, that was hardly likely.

"Alice, stop worrying, you can see Bella is perfectly fine." Jasper whispered, squeezing my hand soothingly.

I shook my head at him, "I wasn't worrying about Bella."

"Alice, you always worry about Bella, you're more obsessed that Edward!" Rosalie groaned.

"Hardly." I scoffed.

_Edward and Emmett returning home late Sunday night._

My eyes went blank as the vision came to me, and then I smiled- Emmett must have talked him into sanity.

"What now?" Jasper wanted to know.

"It's nothing, just Edward and Emmett making decisions." I told him.

"Oh."

I caught a glint of a smile on Rosalie's face as I said Emmett's name, but then the scowl returned and she continued to glare at nothing in particular, rolling her bread roll around on the tray of food she would not eat.

~O~

On Saturday, I was keeping tabs on Bella, just as Edward had asked so I was not surprised when a vision popped into my head,

_Bella and a young boy, from the reservation walking on the beach talking about old legends and stories._

I sighed, of course, it was the Saturday that the humans in school were taking a trip down to La Push on first beach, a twinge or something fluttered in my stomach as I played the vision again, I remembered why I wasn't aloud to La Push, Carlisle had explained years ago about the werewolf treaty they'd made with the werewolves before Jasper and I had moved in with the Cullen's, I remembered sitting at the airport as a newborn worrying that we wouldn't make it to the house in time before the Cullen's left to move to Seattle. I laughed at the memory, of course it would seem funny now, how everything had worked out in the end, I remembered worrying that my family wouldn't like me; I remembered being relieved when they had accepted me so easily- I laughed again for the good old times.

"Something funny?" Esme wondered from beside me.

I giggled, "Just remembering when Jasper and I first moved in with you."

I heard another laugh then, Carlisle's laugh from upstairs in his study- so he was listening then, too.

"Jasper came towing you along into the woods after our hunt, you looked so excited." Rosalie murmured.

"And you kicked Edward out of his bedroom…" Esme added,

"And you didn't listen to me all night because you were so excited about designing the new house with Esme." Jasper said.

"You decorated mine and Emmett's bedroom first…" Rosalie sighed, surprisingly, her eyes going all gooey and loving, I wanted to pretend to vomit but that would ruin the mood.

"It was a nice room." Carlisle commented suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, leaning casually against the banister, some huge old book in his hand.

"It was indeed, and all Alice's design." Esme sighed, admiringly.

And then we all laughed for the good old times, and I completely forgot why my train of thought was heading back to old memories anyway.

I continued on with designing Rosalie's wardrobe, tonight Rose helped me, standing behind me and choosing colours and cuts that she liked best, and then we did some online shopping to buy some new shoes and jeans and Rosalie a new hand bag from River Island.

"Would you like anything delivered off the internet, Esme?" I called over my shoulder knowing that if Esme was inside the house or close to the house that she would hear me.

"No thank you, dear- you buy you girls something nice from me though, will you?" she asked, and I heard her voice from behind the back door, so she must have been sitting outside, it was a sunny day- but because we lived in our own little private area at the back of the forest, it didn't matter if we sat outside in the sun, our skin could sparkle without us worrying that anyone would see it.

"Can you get me and Emmett a new baseball bat?" Jasper wondered from the living room, remote in hand as he flickered too quickly over the channel's probably searching for an action or horror film.

Oh! Baseball, I missed baseball, we hadn't played in ages, it hadn't thundered in months, perhaps it would thunder next weekend though, it was going to be sunny until Wednesday so maybe we'd get a little bit then.

"Yeah, sure- Metal or wood?"

"Metal." Jasper sighed and I imagined him shaking his head, his tone added the 'of course' to my stupid question, a wooden bat wouldn't be strong enough in vampire's hands, only metal did the job, and then it was a tough game.

"Obviously…" I muttered, more to myself than anybody else in hearing range.

When I was done on the computer I switched it off and was left bored, strangely lonely, and to be quite honest thirsty- Jasper, feeling the change in my mood ran into the hallway where I was standing.

"Want to go on a quick hunt? I'm sure Esme said she could smell some deer quite close to the house."

I deliberated that for a moment, was I really thirsty enough to hunt yet? We had only hunted the other day, but to tell the truth, keeping up with humans did tire me, not in the sense that I needed sleep, more that I felt… I didn't know how to describe it other than just tired.

After half a second of thought I grinned,

"Sure!"

"Just me and you, then?" he asked.

Had I really ignored him that much this week? Guilt overpowered every emotion in my body; I was so strong that a human would faint if they felt this kind of emotion. I was overwhelmed by the nasty truth, but then a wave of calm spread across me and I relaxed a little.

"If that's what you'd like." I smiled at Jasper, he had calmed me down and I was grateful.

We stared into each other's eyes like this for a long, peaceful moment- I saw the change in colour as Jasper's eyes grew darker and darker by the minute- and that was when we were interrupted.

*Ahem!* Rosalie coughed, grabbing our attention. She was embarrassed to find us in the middle of our embrace, mine and Jasper's relationship was mostly private, we didn't broadcast our love for each other across the whole world the way Emmett and Rosalie did.

"What?" I asked rather rudely.

"Oh nothing, I was just getting past."

"You could of jumped." I reminded her.

"And dent Esme's ceiling? No thanks."

Esme laughed from outside.

"Come on Jasper, let's hunt."

**AN: Short chapter, like I said. I'll update ASAP!**


	11. Guest's

**Chapter11- Guests.**

Everyone was scattered around the house doing various pastimes activities when Jasper and myself had returned from our hunt, it was Monday afternoon and we couldn't go to school because it was unusually sunny, so I spent the day at home with Jasper waiting for a guests to arrive. Peter and Charlotte would be here in an hour so Esme was tidying up, again, though there was no mess anywhere not one strand of hair out of place- not one cobweb on the ceiling. Basically, everything was perfect.

I noticed that Edward hadn't come home, his scent was days old, the last time he'd been here was when he and Emmett had left for their hunting trip- Emmett was upstairs with Rosalie so Edward must have been stalking Bella around school or something. That brother of mine was getting slightly crazy.

"So, what time did you say Peter and Charlotte would be here?" Esme wondered casually, stroking the arm of the sofa absently.

"They should be here in an hour, they're driving." I told her and saw Jasper smile- he was delighted that his long lost brother and his companion were coming to visit, they hardly ever came but they're visit's were so special to Jasper- those two young vampires were the ones who pulled Jasper out of the misery of his life with Maria and showed him the world.

An hour later- as I said- Peter and Charlotte arrived with a quiet knock on the door.

"Ooooh Petey boy's here!" Emmett boomed and ran down the stairs to open the door.

I rolled my eyes at him and Jasper raced Emmett to the door, shouting a loud gesture of, "Peter! Charlotte! It's been too long!"

"Jasper, it's good to see you." Peter said politely tapping Jasper's shoulder with a smile and turning to me and the rest of my family who were now stood in a line behind Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh and Alice, Lovely, lovely!" Peter smiled, teeth gleaming as he gave me an awkward one armed hug and then continued, "Emmett- I forgot how huge you was!" and then turning to Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, "Rosalie of course, how I've missed you're strong personality and attitude! Oh, and Esme, how sweet do you look- Mr Cullen! I've heard you're doing great at the hospital, so much effort though I hear, what with all that blood." Peter shivered.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle told him, shaking Peter's hand.

"But where is Edward?" Charlotte wondered speaking for the first time, her crimson eyes bright and wide. "He's usually the first one to greet us with a song..."

"Well, that's a long story." Jasper told the small girl.

"More like a crazy one." Emmett suggested.

Peter and Charlotte looked worried, "Oh, he's not hurt is he?" they asked worriedly.

"No, no, come through and I'll tell you all about it." Jasper told them, gesturing towards the front living room.

Charlotte and Peter swiftly walked into the living room and took seats on Esme's chairs as Jasper told them about Edward and his 'addiction.' Also, asking them not to hunt in Fork's or go near the town. At that point Charlotte has shook her little head and whispered, "But does he not know? We never hunt in Fork's or anywhere our friends live- we wouldn't do that to him."

"Edward's just a little bit overprotective." Jasper said, choosing his words carefully.

"Obsessed, you mean." Rose grunted and floated into back up the stairs.

"He just worries about her" Emmett muttered defensively, which was a bad idea if he wanted to stay on Rosalie's good side, "He told me all about it."

Charlotte shook her head and Peter murmured, "Poor boy."

I didn't say a word, even to me; it was all getting out of hand.

~O~

Later that day, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were still in deep conversation in the front room, I had wondered off after an hour and went on the computer, but I was bored of that now, I needed something exciting to do- my sunny days were useless when Edward wasn't about. And when Edward wasn't about, Emmett and Rosalie were second best but Rose was in a mood, again, as she always was nowadays- which reminded me of the other night with Edward and the piano- what had been in Rosalie's self-centred thoughts to make Edward laugh like that? I desperately wanted to know.

And Emmett was sitting upstairs with Rosalie for company as she moaned at him about things that weren't even his fault or anything to do with him. It was then that I had a good idea. Football! We didn't need thunder for football- I decided I wanted to play football, but would everyone come? My vision answered that…

_Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte playing four v four football on the Rainer field._

Great! My mood was suddenly happier and more excited; I ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office and tapped on the huge wooden door lightly before stepping in.

"Alice- what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Oh… are you busy?" I wondered.

"No, not at all- what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I chimed, "I'm bored, can we go the Rainer field and play football?"

Carlisle's face lit up, "As if you don't know my answer."

"Yay!" I squealed, "Be ready in ten." And then I skipped up to the third story floor and charged into Rosalie's and Emmett's room.

"Football at the Rainer field?" I asked.

"Yeah- Let's go!" Emmett yelled, but Rosalie frowned, "I don't want to play football, I'll get all muddy…" she complained.

"Rose! It's sunny, that's green grass and a bit of dirt, stop whining- you're coming whether you like it or not!" I laughed and went to drag her of the bed when she made no move to get out of the room.

"I've got it." Emmett said seriously- I saw his idea in my vision half a second before it happened- and then Emmett roared, and was pouncing on top of Rosalie, grabbing her around the waist and chucking her on his shoulder before sprinting down the stairs, his booming laugh echoing off the walls whilst Rosalie's delighted squeals slipped out her mouth on every jostle of movement. I laughed at the sight and ran down after them.

Carlisle had already told Esme, Jasper and our guests so everyone was ready when I got down the stairs, everyone walked out the door but Emmett stayed behind a moment, he was writing a note- I looked over his shoulder to see the words, _'football at the Rainer field- c'mon! please?' _on a sheet of light green paper.

"He won't come." I told Emmett.

"He might-"

"I doubt it." and Emmett knew It was true, right now Edward was with Bella- or rather, watching Bella from her back garden and she didn't know about it.

~O~

We arrived at the Rainer field and chose two team leaders, Emmett was one leader and Carlisle was the other, normally It was me and Edward who were captains because no one thought it was fair if we were both on the same team, but today, Edward wasn't playing.

"I'll have Rose, come on baby." Emmett said, taking her hand and pulling her to his side. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Esme, come on." Carlisle said, choosing his first player.

"Oh, I was going to be the ref…" she trailed off, her statement a question.

"We'll play fairly, and besides it's equal teams if you play, too."

Esme didn't argue, she just agreed and in the end, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Peter were a team and Emmett, Rosalie, Charlotte and I were a team.

And then I had a vision-

_Edward going home, seeing Emmett's note and writing the word 'sorry' on it._

"Edward's not coming, let's play!"

The game started and Emmett raced for the ball, tackling Jasper and sprinting non stop towards the goal where Carlisle and Peter stood defending the goal, with a backwards pass to me, I sprinted towards the ball, angling my body just right I kicked it straight into the back of the net!

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled, "High five sis!"

"That's how we do it." I giggled slapping his hand.

When the game continued, Carlisle kicked it so hard it flew to the other side of the field, faster than I could run, but Rosalie was faster than me and she raced towards it, but the ball landed and rolled over the goal line before she could stop it. I sighed and continued to run.

At one point Esme was tackling Emmett- and that was a funny sight, she was so small and thin compared to my monster of a brother, but Emmett's beasty right leg got in the way and Esme kicked the ball to Carlisle from under Emmett's foot, Emmett went flying and there was a huge echoing 'THUD' as Emmett fell on his back cursing words to rude for me to mention…

Everyone fell about laughing as he stomped off brushing dry dirt of his back, he had a dark green grass stain on his back, too.

Two hours and a half passed and of course none of us were tired or needing rest, the scores stood at thirty-three to twenty-eight and my team was winning, Jasper says I was a cheat and I knew where the ball was going to go, but I didn't really, I just knew where people were planning to kick it, and it was always snap decisions so I didn't always catch them but I'd shrugged of his comment, I didn't want to get into an argument after a fun night.

On the way home I ran with Emmett,

"It was a shame Edward didn't come." Emmett muttered.

"I know, he would of enjoyed it, especially when you fell over." I laughed,

Emmett pushed my shoulder and looked back at Esme behind us, "It wasn't funny- it was embarrassing."

"And you're supposed to be the strongest" I giggled,

"I guess big muscles aren't always that useful then huh."

"I guess not."

Emmett laughed and then we arrived home.

**AN: I'll try and update again later today or tomorrow, but maybe on my other story, I haven't decided yet. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all.**

**P.S: I'm now a beta reader for someone called 'Layfra02' and she is writing a story called 'Another Loss' it's a story about where Bella is telling her story of when she met Jacob Black, the boy next door, she has no friends and quickly falls in love with him, but then things start to change and she ends up in a mental institution! It isn't until she meets two un-naturally good looking doctors that her story changes, if you'd like to know more type in 'Layfra02' on you're search bar and take a look at her story, if you just review on one of the chapters to let her, and myself know how she's doing it would be great! Would mean a lot to both of us, thank you!**


	12. Hurry Up!

**Chapter12- Hurry Up!**

Once at home, I had a vision

_Edward: coming home to get his car before going to Port Angeles._

I sighed, I had also had another vision, Jessica, Bella and Angela going to Port Angeles dress shopping, Lauren was invited but she had bailed on them, that had made Bella say yes to going, and she also wanted a book of some sort, but my vision had gone blurry and quickly faded away. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach about Edward following Bella and Jessica tonight, well, not so much Jessica, but the feeling came when I thought of Bella- like there was something vital I should have seen, or I should have paid attention to, something she knew, something she wanted to tell Edward, but I couldn't think, I couldn't concentrate, my vision went blurry and It was too late to try and think because I told myself I was being stupid- she was a human girl, what could she possibly do against us? And she wasn't going to do anything against us because she didn't know what we were, which brought me back to my first vision of when Edward had first started to fall in love with Bella, it was me and Bella, best of friends both of our arms pale, her eyes crimson red, both our skins glittering in the sun…. 'STOP!' I demanded myself. Edward would be home soon, did I really want him to know that I was thinking of Bella being a vampire? Did I want him to know that I knew something was wrong, It felt like I knew something was going to happen, but what? What could happen without me seeing it in my vision beforehand? Nothing. Impossible- I drove my irritating thoughts away with a shudder, I was being ridiculous, letting my imagination run wild- that was right. Taking deep breaths I calmed myself down, but not before Jasper noticed.

I realised with a jolt that I had closed my eyes, I was panting, holding on to the kitchen chair, my breathing heavy, I also realised that there was no tension in this room, all that tension and suspense had been inside my head, I was shocked- what was wrong with me? Jasper wanted to know that, too.

"Alice, Alice? ALICE!" He called racing into the room, I felt like one of those children who were screaming in the middle of a nightmare but when the parents finally came to calm them down they were already awake, calm and startled- frightened.

"What? What?" I gasped, loosening my hold on the chair; it now had small Alice-sized finger dents deep into the splintered wood. 'Fantastic' I thought with a groan, now I owed Esme a new chair, too. Carefully, I smoothed the wood out with the tip of my finger and chucked the splintering and sawdust into the bin. Jasper chuckled.

"What's funny?" I wanted to know.

"You're face-," he started.

"Oh thanks so much." I muttered sarcastically, cutting him off before starting to walk out of the room and to sit on the ground floor stairs.

"I meant you're expression, you look so scared and worried, what's wrong, what did you see?"

This stopped me, I turned around to face him with a bewildered expression, "What do you mean, 'what did I see?' I didn't see anything…?" I let my statement carry on, turning it into a question whilst I continued to stare, looking puzzled and slightly dazed.

"What, didn't you just have a vision?" he asked; now he was looking confused and mistaken.

I laughed nervously, had I just had a vision? "No." I didn't think so…

"Then?- But… What? Huh. But then, what was…wrong with you? I could, I could feel you're worry, and the tension in your mind from upstairs, it... it was scary, and then, then you looked so… worried?" Jasper stuttered out the words and I didn't understand a thing. "What I mean is, I was upstairs and you was perfectly fine, happy, chatting to Emmett and then I heard you go into the kitchen and you started to panic. Panic! Yes, that's the word I was looking for, what are you so panicked about?"

Now I understood. My imagination, "My imagination was just running around, that's all." I told him honestly. "Nothing to worry about, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just thinking of some things- now go on, Peter and Charlotte are leaving in a minute and you _need_ to say goodbye, now hurry up Jazz! You don't want to miss them." I said, even though I knew they wouldn't leave without saying bye first anyway.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going…. Going… I'm gone." He said before turning away and running into the front room, I followed behind him but at a slow human pace and took a seat on the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Edward to come back.

About fifteen minutes later Edward came in through the kitchen door,

"Edward!" Esme sighed in relief,

"Yo Bro!" Emmett greeted and I heard a thud, so I guess that it was Emmett banging his hand on Edward's back as he now did to everyone…

'Have fun in Port Angeles tonight.' I thought towards Edward cheerfully, 'Let me know when I'm allowed to talk to Bella!'

Edward walked straight passed me and to the piano, as he started playing I recognized the song, but it came out harsher in a way, did that mean he was in a bad mood? He looked happy, but pained, In a way he also looked sad, but he held a smile on his face as he continued swiftly throughout the song.

I stopped thinking about Edward then, and re-playing his song in my mind I walked to the door to say goodbye to Peter and Charlotte.

"Goodbye Peter. Goodbye Charlotte, it's been great to see you again!" I told them, giving Charlotte, who was about the same size as me, a friendly hug and peck on the cheek before turning to Peter and hugging him, too. This time I did the hugging and it was no one-armed nonsense.

"It's been lovely having you, please, visit again whenever you like." Esme said blowing a kiss to each of them.

Emmett banged Peter's shoulder and grabbed Charlotte in a bear hug, everyone else mumbled goodbye's and 'see you soon'.

"If you ever see Maria again," Jasper said warily, "Tell her I wish her well."

"I don't imagine that will happen soon." Peter laughed, "But should it happen, I certainly will."

The shook hands then and Edward stopped his song; I looked over my shoulder to see him getting hastily to my feet.

"Peter. Charlotte." He nodded.

Peter nodded, but Charlotte spoke, "It was nice to see you again, Edward." She said doubtfully.

'They're going straight east, to Seattle. No where near Port Angeles.' I thought to Edward, but he didn't nod or let me know that he had heard me, he just stalked out of the door, probably pretending to not hear whatever everyone in the house was throwing at him, I had a good guess that Rosalie would be calling him selfish or an idiot, and that Esme would be trying to sooth, and Emmett would be calling him crazy or a maniac of some sort. I did kind of feel sorry for him in a way, but not sorry enough to dwell on his sadness too long, he'd sort himself out in time.

~O~

An hour later I had a vision-

_Edward maybe inviting me out for dinner at the restaurant that Bella, Jessica and Angela were eating at._

I got my hopes up for one tiny portion of a second but then I let go, because the vision had faded, dissolved, disappeared as quickly as it had come, it was just a thought that Edward had had. And I bet I knew the reason for him to change his mind, too. It would sound something like 'Alice, I would have loved to take you out for dinner, but I'm afraid I don't want you talking to Bella yet.' Whilst he might possible be thinking 'Damn you Alice, this girl is mine!' but I doubted that, I was imagining things that would be funny to hear. I laughed to myself at my own imagination which earned me quick glares and looks of 'are you crazy?' from everyone in the house apart from Carlisle and Esme.

"Maybe Alice and Edward have caught some disease that turns vampire's into crazies." Emmett whispered to Rosalie.

"Or maybe their just two freaking idiots obsessed with human girls." Rosalie suggested.

"Not girl_s_. Just _a_ girl." Emmett reminded her.

Rosalie shrugged.

There whispered comments and mumbles would normally annoy the hell out of me, but I was suddenly in such a happy, joyful mood that their petty remarks didn't bother me at all. In fact, I could almost laugh at them- if they were funny.

I then had another vision, surprisingly not about Edward though- that was strange.

_Bella: wondering off to an old bookshop in Port Angeles._

Well, interesting, sure. But why the hell did I want to know that? I already knew that Bella wanted a book, so how this tiny detail was necessary I did not know. I wondered about it for a long time, but then another vision came into sight. 'Jesus Christ!' I thought sarcastically, what was that girl doing? Her future changed more times than anyone I'd ever met.

_Bella not going into the bookstore, wondering around the back of abandoned buildings- Edward trying to find her._

With a groan, I went to find my phone, I would tell Edward where Bella was and he could go and watch her, how could he lose her? If he was watching Jessica's thoughts then he should know where Bella had gone. Useless- That boy was useless!

I walked into the living room and forgot why I'd been in there, because I had another vision-

_Jasper: Buying Alice a diamond ring for the anniversary._

But then that vision faded and a new one came-

_Jasper: Buying Alice a house._

That one, also faded but then came another, and another and another and another and another! Things changed from roses to diamond rings, to houses to islands, from a day trip to a holiday, to shopping in New York from shopping in Paris! So many different idea's, I went back onto the stairs and listened to all of his idea's. I was amazed, so much, so, so much. I really did love him. I decided to try and think of something I could buy Jazz, maybe a motorbike? Or a boat, maybe even an aeroplane? Or a trip to a civil war museum? Hmm... So much to choose from!

Another vision interrupted my thinking, and I soon remembered why I needed my phone, but this was worse-

_Bella behind an abandoned building, four men following her, Bella standing there, jaw tight- Edward searching frantically, driving too fast, swerving around corners heading for the kill-_

I ran for my phone, and quickly dialling Edward's number it rang…

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. No answer! I screamed.

If Edward didn't get there fast enough… if he didn't, if he didn't get their fast enough then it would be too late, Bella would … be killed! Those evil men… I was complete with anger, Jasper rushed to my side, anniversary plans forgotten, "Alice? what's wrong?" he asked, shaking me, I pretended to ignore him, my mind set on my vision- those men were getting closer, but so was Edward, one more step- one more street. 'Hurry Up Edward! Hurry Up!' I chanted desperately in my head, my body filled with white anger and a bucket full of hope. "Edward… please, hurry up!" the words stumbled out of my throat.

* * *

**AN: poor Alice.. here's the second update of today! If you didn't know already what happened next, I guess it would be a pretty good cliff-hanger, but as you already know, I guess we have to wait and find out Alice's view of what happens next. Thanks for reading! I'll try and update tomorrow!**


	13. The Truth Is Out!

**Chapter13- The Truth Is Out.**

"What do you mean, 'Edward hurry up'?" Jasper demanded, "Edward's not even here!" Jasper's hands tight on my shaking shoulders loosened a little.

Through all the stress, I laughed. Jasper of all people should know by now that I was in the middle of having a vision, Jasper should know that I wasn't talking to Edward and that I was praying for him. Jasper, of all people should know that when I was like this, it wasn't the time to ask ridiculous questions or statements that I already knew! As much as I loved him, he didn't half confuse me.

But I didn't say anything back, because then I had a vision,

'_Edward getting to Bella, nearly running over the men and snarling 'get in''_

I sighed in relief, Edward was fine, Bella was going to be fine and I didn't see anyone getting killed….yet. So now, I could answer Jasper.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I told him with a smile and skipped up from the step, my mood abruptly brightening.

"Strange girl you got there mate." I heard Emmett mutter to Jasper from the living room as I skipped out the door. I heard no comment in reply from Jasper and smiled smugly to myself.

~O~

I could see that Bella was with Edward now, and he planned to take her to the place where Jessica and Angela had eaten, they hadn't waited for Bella, I had seen that, too.

So I was at a loss for something to do so I decided to go on a quick hunt, letting my senses flow effortlessly I soon caught the scent of a small deer half a mile into the forest, I thought for a second about inviting someone along with me, maybe Rose, Jazz or Esme? But then I decided not too. Running, stretching my legs I kart-wheeled across the 50foot river and bounded onto the branch the other side, I could still smell the deer, but he could sense my presence and was galloping as fast as he could away from me, but I was faster. I started to run again, letting all my strength flow I soon reached the spot where the deer would be in three seconds within less than a minute, I waited, ready to spring as I listened to the light pitter-patter steps of my prey heading towards me without a sense of direction. I jumped up to the nearest branch as the white-tailed deer entered through the bush, looking around himself self-consciously I let him wonder- and then I sprang. Snapping his neck, I sunk my teeth into the fleshy skin until I pierced a vain and the warm blood flowed through my mouth graciously, I swallowed. It was a small deer but I wasn't really hungry so when I had drained him dry I carefully lay the blood-less carcass next to the bush, wiped my mouth clean and checked my shirt, my favourite white blouse had blood on it. I sighed disappointed in myself for making such a mess; luckily it was only a few blobs dabbed around randomly. I could buy a new shirt if It meant that much too me, and it did.

I stopped frowning, looked around myself and sprang lightly to the top of the nearest oak tree. From up here I could see the dark blue sky, the few silver shining stars that glowed against the night and the crescent shaped half moon, something I couldn't see from the ground, the green canopy above had blocked my vision. But the sky was a beautiful piece of the world, without it, we wouldn't see the stars. I was bound by the glitter of my skin to the dark, to the night, to the gloomy days but it didn't bother me. Thinking about that, led me too thoughts of Edward, poor Edward, my dear brother- I'd bet he wished he was human right now, so he could walk on the beach with Bella hand-in-hand without her cringing from his ice-cold rock-hard skin. I found myself feeling sorry for him and headed back to the house to wait for him, I would watch my visions more carefully now and see what would happen tonight, I still had that little prickling thought in my brain telling me something that could be bad, was going to happen and I still didn't know what. I guess it couldn't have been about those men planning to hurt and kill Bella else the thought wouldn't be tickling at my brain like it was. This time, however, I found I couldn't ignore it.

Agitated, I ran fiercely back to the house where Carlisle was sitting on the porch step with another book that he wasn't reading, he was staring at the sky like I had earlier on, probably sharing the same thoughts that I had had, earlier on.

Hearing my entrance he looked up, "Been hunting?" he asked, his mouth twitching as he spotted the blood on my blouse.

I nodded and laughed, "I made a bit of a mess."

"You should have said; I would have come with you."

"Sorry… I didn't think to ask. I wasn't that hungry but it saves me going on a big hunt with Rose and Emmett next week." I explained.

"That's okay. I think I'll go with Esme later… anything good out there?"

I shrugged, "Not much, a few deer, a fox probably and rabbits obviously."

"Lovely…" Carlisle laughed.

I laughed too, it was true, the rabbit's and deer were not at all appetising, just a little bit nicer than the smell of human food and water but we could survive on it, and it was what it took to try and be as normal as possible, so we endured it.

"Jasper was a little upset when you left so abruptly." Carlisle told me as I reached for the door handle. "He said you had a vision… about Edward?" it sounded like a question. "He was worried why you hadn't told him, he went to follow you but you had gone and he decided it would be best too leave you alone if you wanted to be." Carlisle half frowned, thoughtful, and then continued, "He didn't want to upset you, but I think you should talk to him…"

I frowned now, too. "Sorry about that." I muttered, "I'll go and talk to him."

"Oh and Alice?" Carlisle called as the door opened,

I turned around and raised my eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Edward is okay? Isn't he?" he wondered, a crease coming between his eyes. Ah, that's what he was doing out here, Jasper had explained my words to Carlisle in the hour I had gone and Carlisle was worried about Edward now. "He hasn't been hurt? Or Bella? Or something?" Carlisle asked again when I didn't answer.

I shook my head and smiled, "There both fine, together, actually. But fine, just a…. complication." I told him matter-of-factly- in fact, Bella had just guessed that Edward was a mind reader, I should be worried about that, but Edward wasn't so neither was I. I didn't tell Carlisle that fact though; let's see what he made of what I had given him.

"Oh…" was Carlisle's reply. He didn't say anything else but let me walk into the house before getting up of the step and following behind me. I went into the dining room where Jasper was sitting with Esme, and Carlisle went upstairs- to his study, probably.

"Alice, I was worried!" Jasper exclaimed as I entered the dining room, Esme stood up and came to embrace me in a hug her eyes wide and warm, she squeezed my hand and left the room- I smiled back, a little too late before going to stand behind Jasper's chair.

He looked up at me and smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder, going to sit on his lap, straddling him and wrapped my arms around his chest, he returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands at the small of my back and pulling me closer to his chest.

"You worry too much." I murmured into his neck.

"It's because I love you." He whispered back.

I smiled too myself, then placing my hands on his cheeks I stared him in the eyes. "I know." I told him and leaned my head to his, he leaned forwards too and our lips met in a kiss, calm and passionate.

I pulled away and smiled, "Later." I told him.

"Later." He agreed, and I hopped of his lap in a flash and held his hand, pulling him with me into the living room.

"You two made up again?" Emmett asked mockingly, eyebrows wagging as he noted our joined hands.

I winked at him, "Of course, we always do."

I didn't look at Jasper to see his response to Emmett's words, probably a scowl, Jasper liked to keep our relationship more private than I did, but we both liked it private anyhow.

~O~

About an hour later and Jasper was playing a card game with Emmett, Rosalie was on my computer and Esme was reading a book, Carlisle was still upstairs and I kept having strange flashes of visions, but when the big ones came, I paid a lot of attention, hoping to miss nothing.

_Edward and Bella in Edward's Volvo in the dark street heading back to Fork's with Bella asking 'can I just ask one more?' Edward would sigh and say 'one.' And Bella would say 'You said you knew I hadn't gone into the bookstore, and that I had gone South- I was just wondering how you know that.' Edward would stay silent and Bella would say, 'I thought we were past all the evasiveness.' Edward would say 'fine. I followed you're scent.' _

And then the vision cut off because of course, the future didn't know Bella's reaction until Bella actually knew the truth, but still… I stiffened what would Bella make of that? I looked around the room quickly; Jasper hadn't noticed my uneasiness yet. I sighed gratefully and rushed out of the room to sit on the porch steps, I needed to pay attention to what was happening now, that tickly in my brain was now like a hammer, forcing its way into my consciousness demanding that I think of the thing I desperately need to know, demanding I realise what is happening- but I couldn't. It frustrated me, something had happened before today, something when Edward had gone hunting with Emmett, something when Bella had gone to the beach, what had happened that I should know? That I needed to know?

Then I had another vision;

_Edward explaining the mind reading thing to Bella and Bella asking, 'Why do you think you can't hear me?' and Edward would tease her._

This eased my tension a bit; Bella already knew that Edward could read minds, why not tell her everything about it? But nevertheless I knew something dark and horrifying loomed so I continued to sit outside, not wanting to bring Jasper's attention to myself.

But my easiness was flattened by the next vision;

_Bella telling Edward about her theory, how she had been to the beach…_

'This was it' I thought, the ticking in my brain, I concentrated harder, my hands making dents in the porch step I was sitting on,

'_I ran into an old family friend, Jacob Black._ That name rung a bell, a story Carlisle had told me, maybe? '_His dad is one of the Quileute elders' Edward would stiffen, 'we went for a walk and he told me some old legends- trying to scare me I think. He told me one,' Edward would say 'go on.' and Bella would say, 'about vampires.'_

I gasped; I didn't need to know anymore. Bella knew! And I knew all along that she would know! I just didn't know how soon, I lost track of the vision and it raced on without me. Bella knew what we were, we had to leave. But we wouldn't leave? Why didn't I see us leaving? I started to panic, I started to pace, Bella, a human, knew about vampires!

* * *

**AN: so, how was this chapter? I did the hunting thing and the Jasper part because I know you don't like it when I go on about Edward and Bella too much, but this part was necessary so I hope you enjoyed Alice's version of this event. Tehe, I'll update soon, reviews for the last few chapters are amazing, I read them all! Thank you so much, please let me know about this chapter, too.**


	14. Business

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter- and sorry if I made Alice worry too much, it's just the way I saw it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter now. Much Love reviewer's and I hope my non-reviewers also like the story. Tap me in a review and let me know what you think? Thank you!**

**Chapter14 - Business.**

After a few moments I stopped panicking, what was their to panic about? Edward had it sorted, I didn't see anything disastrous happening, why was I so panicked, and I wasn't even there. This was just a vision, and the vision ended in conversation, Bella had decided something, Edward had decided something but nothing had changed. But still- I didn't trust my emotions, I seemed calm but the Jasper would sense the change. I sat outside and waited for Edward to return home- if he returned home.

Ten minutes later I had a vision.

_Edward driving home, to look for Carlisle._

I wondered idly what their conversation would be. 'Bella knows im a vampire, but were not leaving because im an idiot and love her too much and she loves me too.' I could imagine Rosalie's death glare at the words, her hiss through those venom-coated teeth, the way she would crouch ready to spring, and argue- argue all night until it was decided we leave because it wasn't safe. But I didn't see us leaving, and I remembered I was just imagining Rosalie's reaction, always going over-board and being self-centred.

I was sitting on the porch waiting when I heard the tires of Edward's Volvo speed around the corner onto the dirt path heading towards the house.

"Carlisle's in his study." I told Edward before he had chance to speak.

"Thank you." he replied, tousling my hair as he stepped over my legs into the house. Then I remembered something- my call.

'Thank _you _for returning my call' I thought sarcastically.

"Oh." He paused and took out his phone looking at the number before saying, "Sorry, I didn't even look to check who it was."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed; I was the one who needed to apologize. "I'm sorry too. By the time I saw what was happening you were already on you're ways."

"It was close." Edward murmured.

'Sorry.' I thought to him again, ashamed of myself for being so bothered about my own gifts than Bella's life.

"Don't be." Edward smiled, strangely happy and not affected, "No one expects you to be omniscient Alice, I know you can't catch everything."

"Thanks." I smiled back warmly.

"I almost asked you out to dinner tonight, did you catch that before I changed my mind?" he wondered.

I grinned, "Not really, I caught a flash."

"What were you concentrating on so much that you missed a lot?"

I sighed, and then laughed in spite of myself. 'Jasper's thinking about our anniversary, he's trying not to make a decision on my gift, but I think I have a pretty good idea.' I thought towards him not wanting Jasper to hear me from in the house.

"You're shameless."

"Yep." I said pursing my lips as I remembered the rest of the night and all my panicking, 'I paid better attention later though, are you going to tell them that she knows?'

Edward sighed, his eyes tightening, "Yes, later."

'I won't say anything.' I promised him in a thought, but then I needed a favour in return, my imagination of Rosalie wasn't exactly going to be an imagination anymore. 'Do me a favour though? Tell Rosalie when I'm not around, okay?'

Edward flinched, good- he knew he was going to be in trouble. "Sure."

'Bella took it pretty well.' I remembered.

"Too well."

I grinned again, 'don't underestimate Bella' I thought, thinking of the flickering images of when Bella and I would be best friends, vampire and human visions.

I saw Edward stiffen slightly and then had a vision,

_Edward asking to watch over Bella, whilst he popped out with Carlisle._

"Alice…" he started,

I cut him off with my thoughts, 'She'll be fine tonight. I'm keeping a better watch now, she sort of needs twenty-four-seven supervision doesn't she?'

"At least"

"Anyway, you'll be with her soon enough," I spoke aloud with the vision supporting me in my head, Edward would go and find those humans who hunted Bella earlier today, he wouldn't kill them, he'd let Carlisle do what was needed and then go to Chief Swan's house to find Bella.

Edward took a deep breath and smiled.

"Go on- get this done so you can be where you want to be."

He nodded once and then darted up the two sets of stairs to Carlisle's study where Carlisle was waiting for him.

I decided, since I had been rather useless tonight I would look ahead for Carlisle's and Edward's journey and saw that they would have no difficulties, Carlisle was simply going to drug the one called Lonnie and dump him outside the police station for the humans to deal with him.

I smiled at them as they walked passed my on the steps, Carlisle smiled back and Edward grinned and nodded as he looked at what was in my head, that was his 'Thank you'.

~O~

Carlisle and Edward had left fifteen minutes ago and now, I had explained everything that had happened to Jasper, apart from the bit where Bella tells Edward she knows were vampires. I'd let Edward tell that story.

"So that's what all the panicking was about…" Jasper mumbled when I'd stopped explaining.

"You noticed?" I asked pulling a face,

"Sure. I just didn't say anything about it because I could also sense you trying to hide it." He told me knowingly.

I smiled a tiny smile guiltily, "Yeah… sorry about that."

He laughed, "You're aloud some privacy Alice, and you don't have to tell me everything."

"But I _want_ to tell you everything, I don't like keeping secrets."

"I know."

"I don't like secrets either, want to share?" a loud voice suddenly asked that I recognized as Emmett's. Instead of telling him the whole story I just said, "Bella nearly got hurt in Port Angeles and Edward's going crazy about it." He'd understand that.

"What happened? Did she fall in the mud and ruin her skirt?" he laughed.

"She was wearing jeans!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay! No need to bite my head off!"

"Don't tempt her too much," Jasper muttered.

I rolled my eyes at them and wondered off into my bedroom, I'd leave Jasper and Emmett to play some stupid game on their play station or go hunting or do something useful.

Stepping into my room, I saw Rosalie sitting on my bed with a note book and a load of clothes out of my wardrobe.

"Hey Rose, erm, I don't mean to be rude but aren't my clothes a little small for you?"

She laughed, "I'm not going to wear them Alice, I'm using the designs for our fashion project that you haven't bothered to do in _ages_!"

I bit my lip, "Sorry! I completely forgot what with everything that's been going on tonight and this week and-,"

"What do you mean! What's happened tonight?" Rosalie demanded and I realised I hadn't told her about today's events.

"Oh! Edward will tell you later…"

"Edward won't be home later." She stated.

"I know, but, he'll tell you in the morning, he has to change his clothes, right?"

"Right." She agreed, with a scowl.

I knew what would make her happy, but it was a tough decision of 'could I be bothered?' in the end, I decided, that I could be bothered, anything was better than sitting alone in a bedroom whilst you're big sister steals all you're clothes.

"Want some help on you're wardrobe design?" I asked, "The designs from last time arrive tomorrow and then we'll be out of clothes by next month, we could start early?" I suggested.

"Oh yes!" Rosalie beamed, "I _need_ to design some new white jeans, and hey Alice? what about those chequered shirts with the big belts? I know all the human girls are wearing them but I just _love_ them and I might get one specially made, just so I don't look as cheap as everyone else, how about it? And then you can get a new white blouse since the one you worn yesterday is in the trash, I mean,"

"In the trash?" I demanded disgusted, cutting off whatever she was about to say.

"Well, yeah, you did go hunting earlier and you did make a mess of yourself…" she reminded me, nodding towards the dark red stain on my light blue jeans, I'd forgot to change them earlier.

"Right, okay. Come on then, it's nearly twelve and we've only got seven hours until we set off for school,"

"Great. School, where did the sun go…?"

"What are you talking about? It's the middle of the night, the suns not going to be out. It will rain tomorrow anyway."

"I was talking to myself Alice, it was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

I left it at that and we started drawing new designs for jeans and skirts with Rosalie occasionally chatting about Jasper and Emmett and our shopping trip that would hopefully take place next weekend.

**AN: Short nonsense chapter that was necessary, really. I will update as soon as possible, so I hope you enjoy the chapter's I have gave you this weekend(:**


	15. No Longer a Secret

**Chapter15 – No Longer A Secret.**

Edward came back from Bella's house to change his clothes and he stayed with me and Carlisle to watch the news. It was a heavy news day but it did say that 'Alonzo Caldera's Wallace' who was the man named Lonnie, was a suspected serial rapist and murderer wanted in the states of Texas. His body, thanks to Carlisle, had been dumped unconscious outside the police station and he will be extradited to Houston or Oklahoma to stand trial.

"The coverage here in town will be light. It's too far away to be considered as local interest. It was a good call to have Carlisle take him out of state." I told Edward.

He nodded gratefully and then his face was pained again as he thought about something, but then he said, "Alice do you mind-" but I cut him off, I already saw what he was planning to ask.

_Edward was driving Bella to school._

"Rosalie will drive." I insisted before he pleaded with me anymore. "You know she'll act pissed but you know she'll enjoy the excuse to show off her car." I laughed. I didn't know much about cars but I did know that Rosalie's glossy red BMW was rather drool worthy in it's own showy off way. I already knew the reaction, and I knew that at the end of the day three quarters of the male human population from school would be gathered around the car in admiration. By the look on Edward's face, he knew this too.

He grinned, "See you at school."

I sighed, I wished that _I_ could travel with Edward and Bella to school, but Edward would be selfish and want her all to him self.

Edward grimaced.

'I know. I know.' I thought before he could yell or moan at me. 'Not yet anyway. I'll wait until you're ready for Bella to know me. You should know though, that this isn't me just being selfish. Bella's going to like me, too.' I told him matter-of-factly.

He didn't answer me; he just hurried out the door.

I heard the sound of his engine drive from off the muddy path onto the road, Rosalie heard it too of course, and she came dashing down the stairs with Emmett half a step behind her.

"Where's he going?" she demanded, glaring out the window wall where Edward's Volvo had long disappeared from. I guessed her good mood from last night had ended.

"Crazy, I swear- I know, he's crazy!" Emmett muttered to himself over and over as if trying to get the words to sink in.

"To drive Bella to school." I told them casually as if this was an everyday thing.

"What? why!" Rosalie said.

I shrugged and she eyed me doubtfully, but then she grinned.

"Does that mean I can drive?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay then! Let's go!" she was eager.

"Rose, we don't have to leave yet…" Emmett and I complained.

"Oh well, we can be early,"

She didn't wait for me to argue further she sprinted out the house and I soon heard the rumbling engine or her BM roar itself to life from inside the garage.

Emmett and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on Jazz, Rose wants to go." I called up the stairs and then he appeared by my side with a smile wearing his favourite dark purple shirt.

"Let's go then."

The drive to school was calm, which was strange- I had expected Rosalie to be yelling about something, though, what did she have to yell about? She didn't exactly get on that well with Edward so why should she be upset about him not driving us to school today? But then she started…

"I don't know why that moron is so obsessed with that human, I mean, he can never be with her properly, not unless she becomes one of us which is stupid really, why would she want to be a vampire? And she wouldn't stay with Edward if she knew what he _really_ was… she'd run away and scream, and then we'd have to move house, and if it gets to that I will be pissed so bad…" Rosalie was saying to know one in particular, but everyone was listening and I had to hide my smug smile as she said this, because Bella _did_ know, and she had no intention of screaming or running away like Rosalie had suggested.

"It won't last long; Edward knows he can't stay with her." Emmett reminded her.

"Edward; is selfish. He will do whatever pleases him best."

"That's a bit harsh Rose, Edward isn't that selfish, and why shouldn't he be happy? You have Emmett; I have Jasper, why shouldn't he have Bella?" I demanded.

"Because she's HUMAN!" Rosalie yelled.

"And Emmett was human when you found him, but that didn't make a difference to you did it? No, you say so you're self that being a vampire is a curse so if it's that bad why was you selfish enough to ask Carlisle to change Emmett? You think dyeing is better than this life, why did you damn Emmett to this eternity too? Can't Bella choose if she wants to be one of us?" I yelled back, and it was horrible things what I said but I was going to stick up for Edward if no one else would. But I did feel guilty so I added, "Sorry Emmett."

"It's okay Alice, I know you don't mean it in a bad way." He replied.

Rosalie's tone was quieter now as we headed onto the school parking lot, "I loved Emmett, that's why I was selfish, that's why I asked Carlisle to change him, he was going to die Alice, he would of died if I hadn't of found him."

"I know, I'm sorry Rosalie- I shouldn't have said all that. But you need to understand that Edward loves Bella, and Bella loves Edward, and you need to accept the fact that one day Bella will be one of us. You can't hold a grudge against her for ever when she has done nothing wrong to you."

Rosalie just glared at me through the front mirror on the car and Jasper squeezed my hand and whispered, "Calm down love, that's enough."

"Sorry."

~O~

We was one of the first ones to school so we parked in one of the many open spaces, there was Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton parked along the next row there eyes bogging out their sockets as they stared mesmerized at the car, then realisation came to Mike's face as he saw Rosalie stepping out with her huge high heels and blonde wavy hair blowing around her face looking much more like a run-away model than a teenager in high school. Tyler's eyes stayed wide, his mouth now hanging open and from beside me Emmett guffawed at their expressions as we joined Rosalie and hurried off to the building for shelter from the rain.

Rosalie laughed openly as she glanced at the human boys' faces, "They love it." She trilled a laugh and we all laughed with her.

We reached the English building when the first bell went and Rosalie, Jasper and I went into our classroom whilst Emmett sighed walking up the stairs, "I guess I'll go wait for Edward up here."

"He's just arrived." I told him, as I foresaw:

_Edward and Bella walking towards the cafeteria shelter with a wide-eyed Jessica staring at them from a distance with Bella's jacket from last night in her arms._

"Great." Emmett muttered and then continued up the stairs to his class.

~O~

The first three classes went quickly as teachers talked about assignments and tests that we would be taking before graduation next year. It was boring, but for the humans, necessary.

I met Edward in gym, it was our first day of badminton and I was Edward's partner, obviously. I hated gym as I slowly swung the bat around and tapped the ball, even a light tap made the ball fly across the room to Edward's racket but I always tried to be extra careful, but luckily, coach Clapp called the games to an end and sent us out to get changed early.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" I asked Edward knowing the answer.

He grinned, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." I said with a reassuring smile before going to get changed.

Once I was dressed I went to meet Jasper, and I saw Edward just leaving the corridor.

'Enjoy your self' I thought towards Edward, 'just a few more days to be patient. I don't suppose you'll say hi to Bella for me, will you?'

Edward shook his head, probably wondering how I could be so smug.

'FYI it's going to be sunny on both sides of the sound this weekend. You might want to rearrange you're plans.'

Edward sighed as he headed of to maths building to wait for Bella.

We sat in our usual seat; Emmett and Rosalie were already there, Rosalie glaring at Edward's back for no apparent reason.

"Hey." I greeted them, taking my seat, "What's up with Rose?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I don't know. She's almost as bad as Edward."

I laughed quietly to myself as Rosalie continued to watch Edward; they sat down where they had last week with Jessica Stanley watching what Edward was doing and Bella frowning at the plate of food Edward had brought for her, and then she said: "Im curious. What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

Edward sighed and took a bite of pizza, "You're always curious. If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?"

I could only see the back of Edward's head but I saw Bella wrinkle her nose, "I did once, on a dare. I suppose it wasn't so bad."

Yuk!

"I suppose I'm not surprised." Edward laughed.

I was distracted then by Rosalie glaring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"What are they talking about!" she demanded back, "Edward and her, what does she mean, 'what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?' why would she say that?"

Uh-oh, Rosalie was listening too.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, everyone was staring at me now, Emmett with a grin saying 'I know that you know, but I know too' Rosalie with a glare that I was becoming used too, and Jasper with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Rosalie snapped.

I could have gotten away with it, if Edward hadn't of said to Bella just then, "Of course, protecting you is becoming to feel like a full time job."

I sighed, and shot daggers at Edward's head. But then I saw the vision of what would happen if Edward told Rose at home. She would smash his favourite car up and then burn it to pieces. "Okay, I'll tell you."

"Tell… me… WHAT?" That was Rosalie.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

Emmett just kept grinning; he was fast at catching on when he wanted to be.

"Bella knows about us." I said simply with a little smile, trying to reassure them.

"I knew it!" Emmett boomed, "I knew they were to cosy looking, I knew she knew something."

"Shut up Emmett! What do you mean she knows? Who _told her!"_

"Rosalie, she has a name. And she figured it out, she's observant."

But Rosalie wasn't paying attention, "That selfish freaking jackass! How could he do this to us?" she was muttering and I guessed her thoughts were pretty loud, she was making dents with her hands into the table, shifting her body as if to spring at Edward right now.

"Easy Rose…" Emmett muttered wrapping his arm around her, restraining her.

'Sorry Edward.' I thought guiltily, 'She could tell Bella knew too much from your conversation, and well, it would have been worse if I hadn't told her the truth right now. Trust me on that.' And then I let my vision fill my head.

For a moment I didn't know if Edward had heard me, but then he winced at the mental picture of Rosalie tearing apart his Aston Martin.

"I can't believe he let her know." Jasper mumbled.

"He couldn't help it; he was driving her home when she told him."

"You mean, you've known since last night!" Rose demanded.

"Edward promised to tell you today!" I told her in my own defence.

"Sure he would!" she yelled, bringing attention to herself, but I saw Edward turn his head back to Bella and started casual conversation again. I sighed, the worst was over. Now I just had to keep Rosalie under control until we got out of school grounds. This would be tricky.

**AN: There you go! Another chapter, hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll update next but I'll try and do another chapter this week, but I'm not promising anything!**


	16. A Long Day

AN: i realise that this chapter wasnt very well written, so have edited it again- i hope this is better for you.

**Chapter16- A Long Day**

The rest of lunch was... worrying. There really was no other way to put it, not that I could think of anyway, Rosalie knew that Bella knew and Edward knew that Rosalie knew that Bella knew. I had a little twinge of uneasiness telling me that perhaps today would be a good day to go hunting- but I knew that I wouldn't because I didn't like being a coward and I had told Rosalie the truth, not anyone else, therefore i should be there when she kicked off.

On top of that Edward was mental! Right before we was ready to go he made some decision that had set off disturbing visions I'd rather not see flying madly around in my head.

'Edward!' I called in my head urgently, demanding his attention. He didn't turn.

'Edward' I called again. But he didn't turn so then my patience had ran out and i pushed my visions into my thoughts letting them run wild for him to see, him and Bella in the meadow- the same meadow i had saw in an earlier vision of Edward and the shadow, it was obvious now that Bella would take the shadows place. But there was a problem- this vision had one bad ending- Bella dead. Bella dead and Edward's eyes burning bright red full of the blood of this human girl he loved. I wanted to scream at him.

'Edward i love her!' i yelled at the top of my mental voice willing him to pay attention... and then finally, a reaction! He stiffened, i saw the reflex of his jaw go tight and the muscles of his back strain against his thin shirt. So he understood.

'You'll kill her Edward! You will!' i thought.

I saw him shake his head. In disbelief, i hissed at him quiet enough for no human to hear but loud enough for Edward to hear. But he was frozen solid for a good half a second before he suddenly relaxed, shook his head and started talking to Bella. That boy was unbelievable and i would be having words with him when we got home- if he was planning to come home, that is.

Emmett shot me a look that said 'what the hell?' but he didnt seem interested enough for me to explain everything so i shook my head.

"Doesn't matter." I lied.

"If you say so," he wasn't convinced.

"Stop spying on them!" Rosalie demanded in a snarl, rather rudely i might add. "If they want to plan her funeral let them, but I want to go to class, I've had enough of this cafeteria."

I glared at my sister in response; she could be so heartless at times.

~O~

We arrived in class early, Jasper chose his seat next to me, ready for our chemistry lesson with the currently dumb-struck teacher hiding out in the store room, i had foresaw that he would forget where he left our test sheets, but find them shortly after the bell ring. Checking the clock i saw that we had five minutes left.

"Were you okay at lunch today Alice?" Jasper asked, starting sudden conversation.

I looked to my left to see him staring at me in worry. "Yes. I'm fine, sorry about Bella and Edward, i wanted to tell you but it wasn't my job too..." i apologized frowning to myself at how i had once again, kept a secret from him. He must be so angry with me.

Jasper shrugged and squeezed my hand, "It's okay Alice, I'm not angry, but please don't keep secrets from me in the future."

I thought this through, he was right to want that, so i agreed. "I promise that i wont, but i am worried about later." I admitted.

"Oh don't worry about that. I can calm Rosalie down a little bit, but she won't argue with Edward too much, Esme never lets it get too far." He soothed

"I know, but Edwards all by himself in this, Rosalie is furious and you're not much happier, Emmett just doesn't care but that's just Emmett." I shrugged.

Understanding was in Jasper's eyes. "It doesn't matter, i want you to forget about it until we get home, our whole relationship is about Edward and his human girlfriend and worrying about them, let them do as they please." He pleaded, this too, was unfortunatly true. It was wrong of me to treat him this way- i didnt pay enough attention to Jasper, my thoughts revolved around my brother.

I was about to respond but then the bell rang so i let it drop.

Soon enough, Mr. Mason walked out of the store room with a sweaty head and pink face with a pile of test papers in his hands. The poor man looked exhausted.

"Right, i have marked you're tests..." he started and the class sighed in relief but the nervousness was thick in the air as they worried about what their grades would be.

At the end of the lesson all the humans chatted happily as they walked out of chemistry towards their next class, everyone had gotten decent grades with the lowest being a C and the highest of an A*, Jasper and i had both of course got A*'s since we had done that test a million times before in our various pastimes. We had to purposely write a few wrong silly mistakes as answers so not to bring attention to ourselves with exceptional grades...which was quite annoying. But nobody noticed if we were top of the class today, three other humans had got nearly full marks too and received the highest grades.

~O~

Jasper and i met Rosalie and Emmett in the corridor after class but with a sigh and a little moan Emmett walked off ahead to go and meet Edward, i giggled to myself as i saw what Edward had planned for him, which earned me a dirty look from Rosalie who was clearly still in a bad mood and a raise of the eyebrows from Jasper; but i ignored them both and concentrated on my vision.

'_Edward getting Emmett to pretend Edward was going to ask Angela Weber out to make Ben Chesney jealous and ask her first.'_

It was a weird vision for me to have but I could see that this little plan would work but i didn't know the why's, i only knew the what's- and that bugged me quite a lot. Why would they pretend to like Angela just so Ben would get jealous? I didn't even know who this Ben guy was but i found myself amused by the petty human high school drama's and problems, it was very hysterical compared to my own current problems...- which brought me back to Jasper and Rosalie who, when i looked around my surroundings, were still standing there in the corridor waiting for me to come out of my trance.

Smiling sheepishly i told them, "Sorry about that!" and then skipped down the corridor to walk alongside them.

"Anything important?" Rosalie asked in only a half-interested voice, she was putting on a pretence, which meant i was still surely un-forgiven.

I ignored her question and replied, "Oh cheer up Rosalie! It's not the end of the world!" i complained which was, even for me; a very human statement. Rosalie agreed on this.

"How human." She snorted. "But actually, it will be the end of _our _world when that little sprog blabs!" She exclaimed flinging her hands in the air.

"How melodramatic! _Bella _is not going to 'blab' you fool." I argued.

"Alice!" Jasper said appalled, pulling me to a stand still.

"What?" i snapped. "She's being pathetic." I insisted.

"No, i think you're the pathetic one, chasing after that human girl like she's the only one on this planet, you're almost as bad as Edward- no, you are as bad as Edward!" Rosalie yelled.

"Keep it down!" Jasper hissed as we turned the corner and two senior girls hurried past us with confused faces.

I was too angry to reply to her, she had put me in a bad mood. When we got home if Rosalie wasn't any happier we were going to fall out big time.

Jasper saw the stubborn set of my chin as we headed towards the next building, "Can you just stop arguing please? You're family,"

And then i felt a wave of calm wash over my body and sink into my skin and i found that i could no longer be angry with Rosalie, I realised that she wasn't even irritating me at the moment. I knew it was Jasper controlling my emotions but i was happy for him to do it- i think. It made my thoughts clearer and i could think straight and realise it was stupid of me to be angry at Rosalie- it wasn't her fault. I knew she felt the same way because her face had softened a little.

"Sorry for calling you pathetic." I apologized.

"Sorry for saying you're obsessed with the girl."

"With Bella." I amended.

"With Bella." She agreed warily.

We smiled then and headed to class, we were studying German and the class had already started.

"Meet you at the car Jazz," i called as he continued down the corridor once Rosalie and I had headed up the stairs for our lesson.

Today had been a long day, but for now, i was trying not to worry.

**AN: there's a quick, short update, and because i'm deleting the authors note i wrote i'll tell you here again why i haven't been updating, and its because my laptop has been broke but i have a new one now but my files with the drafts of the next chapter were on the other laptop and i wont be able to get them back, so i've typed up this quick update, im sorry for the wait and the next update will be better! Thanks for waiting and if you need to ask me anything private message me, thank you.**


	17. A Little LOVE and AFFECTION

**AN: hey guys, if anyone is still interested in reading my story then here's your update. So sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoy. Please review after you've read and let me know what you think and whose still reading, thanks!**

**Chapter17- a little love and affection goes a long, long way.**

I could see, as soon as I stepped onto the parking lot after the long, dreadful day at high school had ended that Edward was most certainly not in the parking lot. But shining, outstanding and glossy was Rosalie's 'inconspicuous' bright red BMW parked tightly right next to the empty space where Edward's little Volvo had been. I sighed once; my family did used to be pretty normal- once upon a time.

Rosalie saw the same thing I did, "so nice of him to stop and say 'see you later'" she muttered sarcastically, heading towards her car. "But then again, I guess it's a good thing. He wouldn't be very pleased with me if I _accidently_ ran over his little pet." She continued in the same breath, "then he'd have no one to obsess over, what a shame!"

She really was talking to herself, but since the words were spoken aloud, I'd might as well defend them the best I could. "Have some respect Rose." I complained, "This is all new to him, just because she's human doesn't mean she's incapable of love." I said rolling my eyes at my dramatic sister.

"You've changed your tune, you didn't look very happy with them earlier yourself, Alice."

"That's different." I continued to argue pointlessly, Rose would carry on until I gave in. "I had my reasons..." but I didn't tell her anymore, thinking of the horrific visions I had saw in the cafeteria made my mood darken- what would happen if Edward did kill Bella, or even just hurt her- he'd hate himself. I didn't know if I could deal with that. I shivered nervously and Rose eyed me worriedly but didn't comment.

We were at the car now; Jazz and Em were waiting by the back seats.

"How kind of you to join us" Emmett sighed, before grinning and saying, "anyone would have thought you were worrying about our old Eddy."

Rosalie shot a glare in his direction but Emmett continued to smile, there wasn't much that could make Emmett pull a face- he was so happy and excited all the time. And just for the sake of annoying Rosalie once more today I winked at him and let out a high pitched giggle.

No one else commented about Edward or Bella on the ride home, for which I was grateful, watching out for that human all day every day was beginning to give me a headache, if those things were possible for a vampire.

~O~

When we arrived at the house we could hear an absent-minded whistle and the humming of a song- Esme was singing.

"Hey Esme." I called cheerfully as I stepped through the door with Jazz on my heels. "How was your day?"

"Quiet." She laughed, "And yours?"

I grimaced and she laughed before squeezing my waist, "you do worry too much my little Alice." she sighed and pecked me on the cheek; she smiled to Jasper and turned away quickly and started to re-arrange the un-used kitchen again.

"Want to hunt Alice?" Jasper asked me suddenly, stroking the shadow's beneath my eye gently, I took half a second to think about it and decided I didn't want to hunt, for one; I wasn't hungry, two; I wasn't in the mood to hunt- which was surprising, and three; I wanted to be hear when Edward got back. So I could defend him and argue with him at the same time.

I shook my head at Jasper, "No, I'm fine until tomorrow, you go ahead with Emmett, I'm sure he's bored." I said nodding to the stairs.

Jasper analyzed my expression for a tenth of a second longer and then sat down on the love seat beside me, he patted the space next to him and when I didn't move he grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him. I landed In silence onto his lap before laughing and cuddling up to him, my head on his shoulder and hands of his chest, I let his long arms wrap around me in a cradle.

"I'll wait until Edward hunts tomorrow, I can come with you two, right?" he asked warily.

"Sure." I murmured, "that's unless Edward wants to be alone…" I let the sentence trail off unfinished as did my thoughts.

Jasper sighed.

I looked up expectantly, questions in my eyes.

"I've been feeling you're emotions all day love, honestly, what's wrong? You're so upset and worried, there's really no need to be, Edward is- for the most of it- happy, living for the moment. He's only upset when rarely, when he's away from this Bella and when she does something to make him mad or upset. Stop worrying about them, Edwards strong, he will sort it out one way or another."

Jasper knew my emotions, but he didn't know the reasons behind them, but instead of arguing I just sat there and let him soothe me some more, let him think that that was what was on my mind at lunch- there odd relationship.

"See." Jasper sighed in satisfaction as I began to calm down, I didn't know if he was using his gift to calm me or If I was actually doing that for myself. But I didn't care either way; a few moments of peace couldn't be a bad thing.

"Thanks jasper," I whispered into his neck softly a few minutes later.

"He held me closer and whispered back, "It's what im here for."

I smiled to myself and kissed his neck gently, pressing my lips just above his collar. It was at times like this that made me realise I was a lucky girl to have Jasper, I truly didn't know how I would of survived this long without his love and understanding always in my hands, but at the same time, how could he have survived without me? He couldn't. I was one hundred percent confident that Jasper wouldn't trade me up for anything. He was too much of a gentleman for that, and he loved me the way I loved him. He was perfect.

Just like his thoughts were on the same train as mine, he twisted his neck so he could look me in the eyes, I met his eyes and stared deeply into them, all the way through the golden irises, right to his soul. I twined my hands with his as he murmured, "I love you, and pulled me even closer to press his soft, warm lips to mine.

"I love you, always." I told him and pulled into the kiss more forcefully than the moment needed; I didn't care. The moment was the sweetest I had had in months and it was absolutely perfect in every single way.

~O~

After a while though, reality kicked back in as we were, rather rudely to be honest, interrupted by Emmett as he deliberately stomped down the stairs with a 'bang bang bang' and dived onto the sofa in front of us, knocking it back into the wall with a loud thud as the hard back hit the wall, the glass on the wall to the left shuddered violently as if it was about to crack and fall to the floor in pieces, I looked up to glare at him in the eyes.

He beamed; "Hey Shorty!"

For half a second it was silent, the glass settled back into a still position and the room stopped echoing, and then four voices including myself, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper yelled in unison; "EMMETT!" frustration covering our tone.

He looked around the room smugly as Esme hurried into the room to make sure there was no damage.

"What?" Emmett wondered softly, "I was bored." And then he grinned.

At that; we all just had to laugh.

~O~

Edward arrived home an hour later, Carlisle at his side, Carlisle must have finished work at the hospital early, it was very rare he was home at this time. Unless Edward had gone to him, the way he always did for advice. But I felt myself worrying again, why did Edward need to go to Carlisle? Couldn't I have helped him? I realised what I was doing, and I realised that I shouldn't, Jasper had done his best to calm me down and now I was working myself up again. I guess it couldn't be helped; I was Edward's sister, and he was taking risks lately, I was going to be there for him no matter what. And I was going to help him whenever he needed it, worry whenever he needed to be worried about and make him happy when his happiness was fading. I was sure that not even Jasper's gift would be able to change the way I felt now, and for that, I sighed deeply.

I heard Rosalie grunt from upstairs as she heard Edward arrive.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Emmett asked before the rest of us could speak. Carlisle tapped Edward on the shoulder and smiled before wondering off to find Esme no doubt.

"It's all good Emmett, not perfect but good." Edward smiled.

Emmett grinned, "Yeah, well you might change you're mind by tonight, what with these worried and boring lot." He laughed, nodding towards me.

Edward grimaced, "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about" he said eyeing my doubtfully, probably remembering the horrible pictures of my visions I had forced into his head this morning- I did feel a tad guilty about that but then decided I wasn't, he needed to know.

I smiled wryly, "you know what I'm like."

Before Edward could respond, Emmett bombarded him with questions; "So where's you're chick? Not bringing her home to meet the family?" he taunted, wagging his eyebrows and flexing his arm muscles.

I heard Edward grind his teeth together, "defiantly not." He snarled.

"Not yet, anyway." I amended with a grin. My visions were stronger than ever lately, and my first ever one was still secure and set in stone, nothing but death could change _this_ vision- _Alice and Bella best of friends, one pale white and sparkling, the other with flushed cheeks and a friendly smile, both arms wrapped around each other._

Edward, seeing the pictures in my head as I thought them, pulled a straight face and his eyes hardened, jeeeesh. He should be used to this by now- he knew it was going to happen.

I heard him sigh, "I suppose you're right Alice, I guess it _will _happen."

'great!' I thought to him, and then said aloud, "am I aloud to talk to Bella now then?" I asked eagerly.

"NO!" Edward replied, "not yet, when she's ready."

"Aw." I pouted unhappily and everyone around me laughed at my expression.

**AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update soon. And I hope you liked my jasper and alice moment, I know you enjoy them!**


End file.
